Love Story
by tatarokyugirlzcute
Summary: Chapter 26  Up! Namun tiba – tiba saja ulquiorra menarik lengan orihime dan memeluknya sangat erat sekali.hangat tubuh ulquiorra menyusup kedalam tubuh orihime.tapi orihime tak membalas pelukan ulquiorra."orihime,aku tetap mencintaimu" bisiknya pelan.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH**

**M'PUNYA : TITE KUBO**

(saya belum bisa buat karya seperti **TITE KUBO sensei**...pinjem ya hi..hi..hi)

**PAIR : IciHime**

(ceritanya terinspirasi dari film drama **FRIENDS** yang dibintangin Won Bin & Kyoko Fukada)

Ceritanya awalnya agak mirip sama dramanya tapi ada beberapa adegan yang saya ganti jadi gak terlalu mengikuti yang ada di drama FRIENDS.

Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi nanti kalau belum bagus mohon didukung lagi agar lebih bagus. Maaf kalau bahasa korea-nya cuma sedikit yang saya bisa. jangan lupa review-nya.

Selamat membaca (^0^)

**~ oOo ~**

**LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 1**

**HongKong, Pukul 10.00 pagi.**

"ne..kamu mau meninggalkan aku disini sendiri" Orihime berkata dengan suara keras karena kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Tatsuki sahabat karibnya.

Tatsuki merangkul Orihime dan menutup mulutnya "stt..jangan berteriak seperti itu, hime"

"aku hanya ingin menemui ishida-kun sebentar saja. Aku kan sudah 3 bulan tak bertemu dengannya" Tatsuki melepaskan rangkulannya dan menepuk- nepuk kepala berambut orange itu menguatkan orihime bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja.

"hah, Jackie Chan" Tatsuki menunjuk kearah belakang Orihime.

Dengan spontan gadis berambut orange itupun menoleh kebelakang "mana, mana..." mata abu – abu besarnya menjelajah kesegala arah tapi tak ada orang yang dimaksud.

"Kau membohongiku, Tatsuki" keluh Orihime dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Dah...Hime" Tatsuki melambai – lambaikan tangannya dari dalam _trem _yang sedang berjalan. Tatsuki kabur begitu saja dari hadapan Orihime. Gadis itu hanya bengong dan mengedip – ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah sadar bahwa dia ditinggal Tatsuki sendiri di negara yang asing untuknya yaitu, HongKong.

"Aku pasti kuat. Semangat!" ucapnya dalam hati dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk.

Orihime berjalan sendiri tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Mata besarnya melirik ke toko – toko pakaian yang ia lalui. Satu toko yang memajang tas berwarna merah membuat mata abu – abunya bertautan dan mendekatinya.

"Uwahh, kawaii" mulut mungilnya terbuka lebar. Karena penasaran dengan harganya yang tertera disamping tas, Orihime menempelkan wajahnya kekaca toko.

Tanpa disadari ada seorang laki – laki mengenakan topi putih bertuliskan NY, kaos putih serta jaket dan celana berwarna hitam yang memperhatikan dari jauh dengan perlahan menghampiri orihime dan dengan tiba – tiba menarik tas yang dipegang kaget setelah itu baru menyadari beberapa detik kemudian bahwa tasnya telah dicuri orang. Dia hanya melihat tangannya yang kosong dan baru berlari mengejar pencuri itu.

**To be continue...**

**~ oOo ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

hanya beberapa cepter saja yang memang pendek kalau terus membacanya akan ketagihan hehehhhehehe...

~ oOo ~

**Chapter 2**

**HongKong, Pukul 13.00 siang**

Ditaman seorang laki – laki mengenakan topi putih bertuliskan NY, kaos putih serta jaket dan celana jeans biru sedang memegang kamera dan menggendong tas ransel. Sepertinya dia sedang merekam aksi sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun di taman. Laki – laki itu mengarahkan kameranya kesudut jalan raya yang sedang macet. Tiba – tiba dia melihat wanita dengan kaos ketat merah, rok kotak – kotak merah selutut dan sepatu warna senada berlari kencang kearahnya. kontras dengan warna rambut orange yang terlihat tabrakan warnanya.

"dia hebat. Larinya sungguh hebat" bisiknya sambil tetap mengambil aksi wanita itu. Wanita berambut orange itu berlari kearahnya dengan wajah sangat marah.

"kembalikan tas ku sekarang" pinta Orihime sambil mencengkeram kaos putih laki – laki itu.

"Tas? Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu?" laki – laki itu menghempaskan tangan Orihime dari kaosnya.

Tiba – tiba saja polisi HongKong yang sedang berpatroli lewat dan Orihime langsung mendekati kedua polisi itu. Dengan bahasa inggris sejadinya Orihime bilang bahwa tasnya baru saja di curi oleh laki – laki bertopi dihadapannya. Dan laki – laki itu menyangkalnya jadilah ribut – ribut dan memaksa kedua polisi tadi mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Orihime dan laki – laki berduapun lansung mengangkat tangan bersamaan.

~ oOo ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**HongKong, Pukul 16.00 sore**

Terlihat diwajah laki – laki itu gurat kesal setelah keluar dari pintu kantor polisi HongKong. Orihime mengikutinya dari belakang karena dia merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf. Sudah sangat kesal sepertinya laki – laki itu dibuntuti wanita berambut orange tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya laki – laki itu.

"Gomenasai" jawab Orihime pelan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"_mian hamnida _ (maaf)" Laki – laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"e.." orihime bingung dengan kata yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki bertopi itu. Sementara itu mata abu – abunya menangkap seorang pria dengan ciri – ciri seperti pencuri yang mengambil tasnya.

"itu pencurinya" teriak Orihime dengan menunjuk kearah sebuah gang. Orihime berlari menuju gang tersebut dan mengintip dibalik dinding.

"Kesini, itu itu tas ku" Orihime menyuruh laki – laki itu – laki itu heran tapi penasaran. Dia pun berdiri dibelakang Orihime dan melihat apa yang dilihat Orihime.

"Hei, pencuri kembalikan tas ku" Orihime berteriak dan berlari kearah para pria yang sedang membagi – bagi keuntungan dari hasil mencuri. Tiga laki – laki itu kaget dan lari berpencar masuk ke dalam gang – gang kecil.

"Hei, ayo kejar" pinta orihime. Laki – laki itu pun mengejarnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil berdua lari sekencang – kencangnya untuk mengejar pencuri. Orihime memerintahkan untuk berpencar juga dan laki – laki itu menyetujuinya.

Tiba – tiba saja Orihime bertabrakan dengan si pencuri. Orihime terjatuh dan pencuri itu pun terjatuh juga. Wanita berambut orange itu pun bangkit dan mendekati si pencuri. Memukuli si pencuri agar mau mengembalikan tasnya. Tapi Orihime kalah kuat dan didorong hingga terjatuh. Laki – laki itu melihat Orihime didorong dengan cekatan laki – laki itu meninju si pencuri tapi tak kena malah laki – laki itu kena tinju dan tertelungkup. Si pencuri pun lari dengan lenggangnya.

~ oOo ~

maaf kalau bahasa korea saya kurang lagi _mian hamnida_ (maaf).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**HongKong, Pukul 17.00 sore**

Orihime membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air dari keran di taman. Betapa kagetnya melihat laki – laki itu berambut orange sepertinya tapi lebih terang sedikit dari warna rambutnya setelah ia melepaskan topi dari kepalanya. Orihime menghampiri laki – laki yang sedang duduk bersandar dipinggir tangga taman.

"Maaf..." ucap Orihime dari bibir mungilnya sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari tepi bibir laki – laki itu. Dengan agak gemetar karena baru kali ini wajahnya begitu dekat dengan seorang laki – laki.

"pelan – pelan bisa kan?" pinta laki – laki itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"kau bisa bahasa jepang? Oh, Tuhan terima kasih. Aku tidak sendiri" orihime tersenyum gembira

"oh, Tuhan ini bencana. Ini hari sial ku" lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya ke langit sambil berteriak

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut orange itu mata abu – abunya mulai berkaca – kaca Orihime hanya menunduk. Laki – laki itu meliriknya dari ujung matanya yang berwarna coklat.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Ayo aku antar kau pulang". laki – laki itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime. Orihime menyambut tangan laki – laki itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Tapi tiba – tiba para cacing – cacing diperut Orihime mulai protes. Maklum tadi pagi hanya sarapan saja dan belum sempat makan siang karena mengejar - mengejar pencuri sampai sore begini. Wajah Orihime memerah karena malu perutnya bunyi sangat kencang.

~ oOo ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**HongKong, Pukul 19.00 malam**

"Uwah. Semua yang ada disini restoran ya?" tanya Orihime sambil memutar badannya dan melihat keseluruh bangunan restoran - restoran yang ada disitu. Semuanya dihiasi lampu – lampu yang berkelap- kelip ramai sekali.

"Disini" laki – laki itu menunjuk kesebuah restoran dan memasukinya.

"Restoran korea?" gumam Orihime sambil mengintip yang ada didalam lewat kaca besar restoran itu lalu ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"_Annyeonghijumusey_ (selamat malam) ?" sapa laki – laki itu pada wanita berkulit coklat dan berambur panjang ungu terikat yang memakai pakian wanita khas korea '_hanbok_'.

"Siapa itu Ichigo?" tanya wanita itu.

"Koniciwa?" sapa Orihime sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"ja..kau orang jepang?"

"ya. Aku dari karakura"

"wah, berarti kau sekampung dengan keponakanku ini ya" wanita itu mengetuk – ngetukan jari telunjuknya kekepala pemuda disampinya.

"Hei, sudah – sudah dia lapar cepat berikan dia makanan terenak direstoran ini" pemuda berambut orange itu mendorong bibinya kedapur.

"Silahkan duduk. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya laki – laki itu sambil menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis berbaju merah itu.

"yang itu boleh?" tanya gadis bermata bulat abu - abu sambil menunjuk kearah belakang pemuda itu. Laki – laki itu menoleh kebelakang dan memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudku nasi atau sayur saja" gerutu laki – laki bermata coklat itu kesal.

"kenapa? tidak bisa kah?" tanya Orihime lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya tanda tidak bisa.

"oke , oke. Tapi itu sangat sangat pedas sekali"

"Tidak apa – apa aku suka pedas kok"

Pemuda berambut orange itu bingung melihat wanita dihadapannya lahap memakan satu panci yang berisi sayur – sayuran dan daging dengan kuah yang merah menyala sepertinya memang sangat pedas sekali -_Harusnya makanan ini untuk 5 orang lho_-

"Sruup...oishi"

Seruputan kuah membuat pemuda itu penasaran. Tak suka pedas sejak kecil tapi setelah melihat wanita itu jadi ingin memakannya juga. Dicobanya kuah sayur itu dan...

"Uh...pedas" sepertinya dia tak bisa menelan kuah itu tapi dipaksa. Dan disaat itu pula mereka saling bertanya.

"Apa kau asli orang korea?" tanya orihime. "Apa kau asli orang jepang?" tanya pemuda itu mereka saling memandang dan tertawa lepas.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Orihime Inoue, kau?"

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo"

"ee.." Mata kelabunya membulat setelah mendengar nama pemuda itu.

~ oOo ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**HongKong, Pukul 12.30 siang**

Dibangku taman Ichigo dan Orihime duduk berdampingan. Sambil memakan hamberger dan mengistirahatkan otot – otot karena seharian syuting. Orihime mau membantu Ichigo untuk membuat film pendeknya karena kejadian kemari. Orihime merasa bersalah pada Ichigo karena menuduh Ichigo adalah pencurinya, secara topi dan pakaian yang dikenakan pencuri dan Ichigo sama hanya saja, Ichigo membawa kamera dan tas ransel. Tapi karena Orihime panik dan tak sempat berfikir maka terjadilah insiden kemari.

"Apa hanya ini adegannya. Berlari seharian tanpa ada tambahan adegan seperti makan atau berbelanja?" tanya wanita berbaju biru muda disampingnya itu.

"ya. memang itu adegan yang ku inginkan dari filmku"

"film apa yang adegannya hanya lari – lari" gerutu orihime pelan.

"em, kau bicara apa?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang fokus pada sekenario filmnya.

"tidak. Tidak apa – apa kok" Orihime mengelus dadanya tanda bersyukur bahwa Ichigo tidak mendengar.

"Apa ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Jadi sutradara film maksudmu?" Ichigo menghentikan menulisnya dari selembar kertas dan bicara lebih serius. "Ini impian terbesarku Inoue. Dan aku mau membuktikannya pada semua orang" Ichigo menundukan kepalanya dan sedikit menyinggungkan senyumnya. "Dan kau...?" ichigo balik bertanya.

"Aku...aku perancang busana yang masih amatiran" jawab Orihime dengan wajah merah. Padahal dalam pikirannya dia adalah seorang pelayan ditoko pakaian dalam wanita di pusat perbelanjaan Uruhara Departement Store, Karakura Town.

"kapan – kapan aku mau dibuatkan baju olehmu, Inoue"

"Boleh Kurosaki-kun" Orihime tersenyum palsu karena tau dirinya berbohong.

"Ayo kita lanjut lagi syutingnya" seru Ichigo dengan nada semangat.

"lagi?" mata bulat abu – abunya tambah membulat besar.

~ oOo ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**HongKong, Pukul 18.00 sore**

Mereka berdua menyusuri pinggir pelabuhan Hongkong. Menikmati angin sore yang semilir agak kencang. Rambut orange Orihime dimain – mainkan angin. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung menyalakan kameranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Rambutmu sangat bagus jika senja, Inoue"

"kau membuatku malu" terlihat dari wajah orihime yang memerah.

Ichigo masih merekam setiap gerak Orihime yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang digoda angin.

"Suatu hari nanti pasti film-mu akan diputar dibioskop seluruh dunia, Kurosaki. Dan aku akan katakan juga pada semua orang kalau aku pernah bekerjasama dengan sutradara Kurosaki Ichigo, lho hehehe"

"Memang film macam apa yang kau suka, Inoue?" Ichigo masih merekamnya.

"Love story. Walau awalnya sedih tapi akhir ceritanya pasti bahagia. Iya kan kurosaki?" tanya gadis berambut senja itu. Dan itu membuat Ichigo merah merebut kamera dari tangan Ichigo dan menghadapkannya ke Ichigo.

"Apa hal terpenting yang ingin kau lakukan didunia ini, Ichigo?"

"Inoue, ayolah" Ichigo berusaha merebut kembali kameranya tapi Orihime dapat menepisnya.

"Ayolah. tadi aku sudah sekarang kau".

"Ehemhem. Aku hanya ingin menjadi sutradara membuat film yang melegenda tapi, mungkin ini adalah karya pertama dan terakhirku" Ichigo tersenyum dan meminta kembali kameranya lalu mematikan kemudian memasukannya dalam tas.

Terlihat gurat – gurat sedih, kecewa dan sedikit bahagia dari wajah pemuda bermata coklat ini. Rasanya sangat menusuk hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tiba – tiba saja Orihime mencium pipi kanan Ichigo yang sedang melihat senja diufuk barat sana. Ichigo tersentak kaget.

"Maaf, tapi itu hadiah dariku karena kau menjadikanku pemeran wanita utama dalam film-mu itu" wajah Orihime merah padam. Dan dengan tiba – tiba saja Ichigo juga mencium pipi kiri wanita yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Ini hadiah dariku karena kau memberiku semangat" Ichigo tersenyum sangat tampan dilihat. Ichigo memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"Apa kau tinggal disini, Inoue?"

"HongKong? Oh tidak. Besok pagi aku kembali ke Jepang"

"Besok pagi? Secepat itu kah" Ichigo tambah erat lagi menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"Apa kau tetap disini atau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Aku tidak tinggal disini. Aku akan kembali dan itu bukan ke Jepang. Aku tinggal di Korea"

Orihime menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu. Mereka saling menatap kedalam mata satu sama lain. Hanya burung – burung laut, angin dan ombak yang saling bersautan.

"Apa kau punya e-mail?" tanya Orihime memecahkan suasana.

"ya" Ichigo mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari tasnya.

Ditulisnya Kurosaki dan Orhime juga mengeluarkan memo lalu menyobeknya dipinjamnya pulpen Ichigo. Orihime inoue tulisnya dalam secarik kertas.

~ oOo ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Uruhara Departement Store, pukul 09.00**

"Permisi, nyonya" Orihime sedang membawa sekerdus besar pakaian dalam. Dan seorang wanita yang sedang memilih – milih pakaian dalam tidak mau minggir. Tanpa disangka – sangka dua orang anak salah satu konsumen toko berlari kearahnya dan menambrak Orihime. Kardus yang dibawanya menibankan tubuh wanita itu lalu dia terjatuh.

Orihime dipanggil menejer untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Menejer Orihime yaitu, Pak Sousuke Aizen menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah wanita itu dan meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang ingin menemani dia?" tanya menejer Aizen sambil memijit – mijit orang disana tapi tak ada satu pun yang mau. tapi, tiba – tiba saja...

"Saya akan menemaninya Pak menejer" Pria berambut Hitam sekelam malam dan bermata hijau itu menyanggupinya.

"Ahh. Akhirnya. Terima kasih Ulquiorra. Kau sangat membantuku" menejer Aizen mengelus dadanya sepertinya dia lega dengan apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra.

Orihime cemberut lalu berjalan mengikuti Ulquiorra yang membawa sebuah kantung hadiah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari toko pakaian dalam tempatnya bekerja. Tapi disana Tatsuki yang senyum – senyum sendiri melihat adanya tanda – tanda cinta. Ulquiorra suka dengan Orihime.

Selama diperjalanan orihime yang sedang asyik memandang kearah luar jendela taksi menyadari kalau Ulquiorra sedang melihat wajah cantiknya tanpa berkedip. Orihime tau kalau Ulquiorra memandanginya terus karena pantulan bayangan dari jendela taksi disampingnya. Tiba – tiba saja orihime berpaling.

"apa yang sedang kau pandangi?" mata bulatnya membesar

"tidak ada. Aku sedang melihat kearah sana bukan kearahmu" ulquiorra menunjuk kearah depan

Orihime mengerutkan dahinya karena reaksi ulquiorra yang aneh jelas – jelas dia sedang melihat kearah samping bukan kedepan. Sampailah mereka berdua didepan rumah wanita yang tertiban kardus pakaian dalam itu. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk kedalam mereka berbincang diluar pagar rumah.

"Ini nyonya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari toko kami" Ulquiorra memberikan hadiah itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

"Gomen" seru orihime dengan sedikit membungkuk. Tapi wanita itu malah membuang muka padanya.

~ oOo ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Apartemen Orihime, pukul 20.00 malam **

Orihime menaiki tangga apartemennya perlahan sepertinya dia sudah lelah bekerja. Ingin keluar dari pekerjaan. Nanti tak dapat uang pikirnya.

"aku pulang..." seru orihime sambil menutup pintu kamar apatemennya.

"Sangat lelah sekali hari ini" gadis berambut orange itu membanting tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Mata abu – abunya bertaut dengan sebuah topi putih dengan tulisan NY. Ya. Topi yang diberikan Kurosaki pada Orihime waktu di HongKong sebelum mereka berpisah dipelabuhan itu. Orihime bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka laci meja belajarnya. Dibuka lipatan kertas yang tertulis Kurosaki . Tak ragu lagi Orihime menyalakan laptopnya dan mengetik sebuah e-mail.

**Apartemen ichigo-Seoul, Pukul 20.30 malam**

'Ting'. Terdengar suara e-mail masuk dari komputer Ichigo. Ichigo yang sedang bersendagurau dengan teman sekamarnya Byakuya menghampiri komputer dan meng 'klik' nya.

**Ke : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Dari : Orihime Inoue **

Hai, kau masih ingat aku? Inoue Orihime. Apa kabarmu Kurosaki-kun? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi (^_^).

"heh. Inoue" pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum.

"Inoue, siapa itu hah?" byakuya ikut menghampiri Ichigo dan memukul kepala jeruk itu dengan majalah yang ingin dibacanya.

"aduh sakit bodoh. Ini kenalanku di HongKong" Ichigo mengusap – usap kepalanya

"seksi tidak?"

"sudah sana kau cerewet sekali" Ichigo mendorong byakuya yang ada disampingnya

"huh dasar pelit" byakuya meninggalkan Ichigo dengan memukul kepala jeruk itu lagi dengan majalah.

**Ke : Orihime Inoue **

**Dari : Kurosaki Ichigo **

Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau yang menuduhku pencuri kan?

Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan merancang busanamu?. Nanti kalau kau kesini aku akan mengajakmu untuk menonton film dibioskop _Yonfanara _di _Shinchun_ dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil kakekku selalu mengajakku menonton disana. Maka dari itu aku ingin sekali membuat film.

**Ke : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Dari : Orihime Inoue **

Hehe..sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa menonton film dengan mu Kurosaki-kun.

Aku ingin menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku. Aku Inoue Orihime. Aku tinggal sendiri di Karakura. Kakaku Inoue Sora meninggal ketika aku duduk dibangku SMP karena tertabrak. Orang tuaku juga meninggal dalam tragedi kecelakaan, mobil mereka masuk aku tak sendiri aku punya teman yang mengerti aku, Tatsuki namanya. Dia agak tomboy tapi jangan salah dia sudah punya pacar loh. Aku pernah berfikir untuk bunuh diri karena tak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang menemaniku dan melindungiku.

**Ke : Orihime Inoue **

**Dari : Kurosaki Ichigo **

Aku turut prihatin. Tapi sekarang kau jangan berfikiran lagi untuk bunuh diri, Inoue. Banyak yang menyayangimu dan mau melindungimu termasuk aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku.

Aku anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Aku anak lelaki satu – satunya. Kedua adikku perempuan. Setelah kupikir – pikir aku lebih beruntung dari pada mu. Aku masih memiliki Ayah, ibu dan saudara. kau, hanya sendiri. Ayahku ingin aku menjadi dokter tapi, dalam hati kecilku aku ingin sekali menjadi sutradara film. Aku lahir di Seoul. Ayah ku asli jepang dan ibuku asli korea. Ibuku ingin sekali tinggal di Korea dia pikir hidup di Jepang sangatlah sulit. Ayahku menyanggupinya maka dari itulah aku tinggal di Korea dan tak akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi aku tak melupakan asal ku juga. Aku ingat ayahku selalu berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang dan Ibuku selalu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea aneh jika melihat mereka sedang berbicara. Tapi itulah perbedaan dan aku tak bisa menjadi orang Jepang karena aku sudah menjadi warga negara Korea.

**Ke : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Dari : Orihime Inoue **

Terima kasih kau telah mengingatkan ku dan menyemangatkan ku. Aku jadi terharu membacanya. Sabar saja Kurosaki-kun apa yang kau lakukan selagi itu baik pasti Tuhan mengabulkan impianmu. Aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Korea sepertinya menarik. Dan satu lagi Kurosaki-kun aku telah membohongimu aku bukan perancang busana tapi aku adalah seorang pelayan ditoko pakaian dalam wanita.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu aku hanya ingin jujur karena aku merasa kita berdua telah saling terbuka dan aku tak mau ada kebohongan. Jika kau marah aku pantas mendapatkannya. Gomenasai.

**Ke : Orihime Inoue **

**Dari : Kurosaki Ichigo **

aku sangat marah sekali. Tapi aku tak akan memperpanjangnya. Aku juga berbohong padamu. Aku bukan sutradara seperti yang kau bayangkan aku hanya iseng – iseng saja ketika liburan kemarin di HongKong tak ada kegiatan jadi aku merekam adegan kau berlari maaf telah menyusahkanmu.

Setelah Orihime membaca e-mail dari Ichigo. Orihime merasa Ichigo laki – laki yang sangat rendah hati. Orihime memandangi e-mail Ichigo dan tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya dan berkata pelan "Gomenasai" sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Ichigo memandangi boneka beruang seukuran jempol tangan berwarna merah jambu disana tergantung tabung kaca kecil dan tertulis didalamnya "wish coming true" pemberian dari Orihime ketika ingin berpisah di pelabuhan waktu itu. Ichigo tersenyum dan menggenggamnya hingga terbawa tidur.

~ oOo ~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Seoul, pukul 08.00 pagi**

"_Oppa_ (kakak laki - laki)" Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebahu dengan pancaran mata ungunya yang tersinari oleh matahari pagi melambai pada pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Rukia. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak kuliah?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu dari dalam bis. ya sudah aku turun untuk menemuimu. Bagaimana jalan – jalanmu di Hongkong?"

"Menyenangkan" jawab Ichigo sambil menyalakan kameranya.

"Masih setia dengan film? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, _oppa_ Ichigo?"

"Tenang saja Rukia. Aku pasti tetap kuliah" Ichigo tetap fokus merekam orang – orang yang berjalan dijalan itu.

"Ya sudah. Nanti kau mau kubuatkan apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Rukia yang berdiri didepan kamera Ichigo.

"Sudah lama aku tak makan kare" Ichigo sedikit menongolkan kepalanya dari balik kamera.

"Baiklah tunggu aku diapartemenmu ya"

"_Komawo_ _ne _(terima kasih ya)" Ichigo tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada obyek gambar yang sedang direkamnya.

**Uruhara , pukul 10.00 pagi**

Toko belum terlalu ramai dan disudut tempat seorang gadis berambut orange semu sedang berjongkok sambil menghafal satu demi satu kata yang tertulis dalam buku kecil berwarna merah jambu.

"_Annyong_ – halo, _jo enn achim immida_ – selamat pagi, _annyeonghaseyo_ – selamat siang, _ottoshimnik ka?_ – apa kabar?, _mian hamnida_ – maaf, _gamsa hamnida_ – terima kasih" Orihime bertepuk tangan sendiri menandakan dirinya sudah bisa berbahasa korea.

"yang ini harus kukatakan tidak ya..hehehe" pipinya berubah menjadi merah.

"_dangsin-eul joa heyo_ – saya suka kamu. _Na rang sa gwil le_ – maukah jadi pacarku?" Orihime tersipu malu

"Apa yang kau katakan nona Inoue?" tanya menejer Aizen yang tiba – tiba sudah berjongkok dibelakang Orihime.

"..ne..jer..tidak , tidak ada apa – apa" Orihime mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya lalu berdiri dan Aizen ikut bangkit juga dan pergi membuntuti Orihime karena penasaran.

"ayo katakan" pinta menejer Aizen masih mengejar Orihime.

**Kantin Uruhara Dept. store, pukul 13.00 siang**

"Aku telah memesan tempat untuk karaoke. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menutup handphone-nya.

"Aku mau ikut. Kau mau ikut hime-chan?" Tatsuki bertanya pada Orihime yang duduk tepat dihadapannya dan sedang melahap santap siangnya.

"Aku ada kegiatan malam ini, maaf" orihime membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Jangan – jangan kau kursus bahasa Korea" tebak tatsuki.

"Ne..dari mana kau tahu Tatsuki" wajah Orihime langsung memerah.

Ulquiorra yang sedang menelan makanannya tersedak dan batuk – batuk. Tapi kedua wanita itu tak memperdulikannya. Mereka asyik bercerita tentang Ichigo yang tinggal di Korea.

"Jadi, kau serius ingin berhubungan dengannya?" Tatsuki penasaran dan mengejar Orihime yang bangkit lalu pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih batuk – batuk sendirian.

Orihime telah bercerita tentang laki – laki yang ia temui waktu di HongKong pada Tatsuki. Secara Tatsuki telah ia anggap seperti saudara perempuannya sendiri. Cerita sedih atau gembira Tatsuki selalu mau mendengarkan. Apalagi soal laki- laki. Apabila ingin mendekati Orihime harus berhadapan dulu dengannya.

~ oOo ~

_**Gamsa hamnida**_ dan _**komawo **_sama artinya dengan _**terima kasih.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kantin Uruhara Dept. Store, pukul 13.00 siang**

"Hime apa kau benar – benar ingin bertemu dengannya?" sambil melahap bento yang dia buat sendiri.

"Sangat. Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk kesana. Harus menabung dulu" wajah cantiknya berubah jadi sendu.

"jangan kuwatir. sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu tiket ke Korea. Memang paket tur murah 3 hari 2 malam. Ini sebagai gantinya waktu aku meninggalkanmu di HongKong. Kau jadi kehilangan uang mu" tatsuki membungkuk sedikit.

Orihime mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya "tidak usah repot – repot, tatsuki. Aku senang sekali bisa dapat kesempatan ke semua atas kerja kerasmu merayu Ishida-kun agar aku juga ikut"

"tidak apa – apa tau tidak paket turnya separuh harga karena yang menjual temanku hehehe" bisik tatsuki.

"benarkah itu. Aku mau ikut. Tapi kapan berangkatnya?"

"besok"

"besok!" mata abu – abunya membulat tak percaya

"heh..." menejer Aizen yang dari tadi duduk dibelakang Orihime serta ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan pun ikut tersentak.

"anou..menejer..." Orihime mengikuti menejer Aizen yang cepat – cepat pergi menghindari permintaan-nya.

"boleh aku cuti? Setelah masuk nanti aku akan tambah bersemangat lagi bekerjanya" Orihime masih mengejar menejer Aizen sampai dia menyetujuinya.

**Apartemen Orihime, pukul 20.00 malam**

**Ke : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Dari : Orihime Inoue **

_Annyong_ (halo), _ottoshimnik ka_ (apakabarmu)? Aku membawa kabar baik untuk mu. Besok aku ke Korea. Apa kau bisa menemuiku di Hotel Hilton, Seoul?. Aku tak sabar untuk pergi nonton dibioskop favoritmu dan pasti suasananya berbeda ya. Tenang saja aku sudah bisa sedikit – sedikit bahasa korea loh.

_Gamsa hamnida_ (terima kasih).

Orihime membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ichigo ketika membacanya. Gadis berambut orange semu itu duduk didepan laptopnya menunggu balasan e-mail dari Ichigo. Tak kunjung dibalas e-mailnya, Orihime mengemas barang – barang yang ingin dibawa besok ke Korea.

**Apartemen Ichigo, pukul 21.00 malam**

"Huh, _oppa _ byakuya (kakak) kemana ya? Masakan sudah matang nih" gumam rukia.

'ting' komputer Ichigo menyala terlihat pesan e-mail yang belum dibuka. Rukia menghampiri komputer itu karena penasaran apa pesannya. Di 'klik'nya pesan itu dan tertulis pesan yang Orihime kirim. Wajah Rukia berubah kesal dan tangannya memegang _mouse_ yang mengarahkan kursornya ke tulisan 'hapus' satu kali 'klik' lalu terhapuslah pesan itu. Rukia menghela nafas panjang dirinya merasa lega sekali sepertinya.

~ oOo ~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Anndong- Korea, pukul 19.00 malam**

Ichigo sedang dirumah keluarga besarnya. Sudah lama ia tak pulang kekampung halamannya karena sibuk kuliah di Seoul. Ayahnya Kurosaki Isshin seorang dokter yang mengabdi dikampung halaman istrinya. Rumah keluarga Kurosaki paling besar dan paling luas diantara rumah – rumah penduduk yang lain. Bisa dibilang Ichigo adalah anak keluarga berada. Selain menjadi dokter, Ayah Ichigo adalah pengusaha sayuran dengan berhektar - hektar tanaman sayurnya. Sayuran dikirim tidak hanya di Korea tapi juga ke jepang dan negara asia lainnya. Ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa tugasnya mengurus Karin dan Yuzu adik perempuan Ichigo yang masih sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah dasar.

"Makan yang banyak anakku. Biar kau cepat besar hahaha" sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung anaknya.

"ukhu..ukhu..aku sedang makan tau sudah besar jadi kau jangan cerewet" jawab Ichigo marah.

"Isshin-nii kau kelewatan" nyonya Kurosaki mengelus – elus punggung Ichigo.

"_Appa_ (ayah) kau memang keterlaluan. seperti anak kecil saja" Karin menambahkan.

"Karin, kau anak kesayanganku mengapa jahat padaku" Isshin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"jangan terlalu di dramatisir, Isshin" keluh Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya lalu memutar bola matanya "aku mau istirahat dulu. Seharian aku diklinik, lelah sekali" Ichigo pergi meninggalkan mereka semua diruang makan.

**Hotel Hilton – Seoul, pukul 21.00**

Orihime mengayun – ayunkan topi putih bertuliskan NY keatas kepalanya. Bolak – balik menunggu telepon dan belajar menyapa dalam bahasa Korea. Semua sudah dilakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosan tapi, tak ada dering telepon yang berbunyi. Terdengar pintu kamar hotel diketuk cepat – cepat Orihime menyambanginya dan membukakannya. Siapa tau itu Kurosaki pikirnya.

" akan membukanya" Orihime berlari ke pintu. Ternyata Tatsuki yang pulang dari tur keliling Seoul hari ini.

"Apa dia tak datang juga?"

"tidak. Coba kemarin aku minta nomer teleponnya saja ya. Bukan e-mailnya" keluh Orihime

Orihime membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Dia berfikir mungkin Ichigo marah karena ia telah berkata jujur padanya. Semua itu berputar – putar dikepalanya sampai – sampai dia tertidur pulas.

**Anndong – Korea, pukul 09.00 pagi**

"_enm-ma_ (ibu) nanti sore aku pulang ke Seoul" Ichigo merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan ibunya.

"kau harus bisa membanggakan keluarga Kurosaki, anakku" ibunya membelai – belai rambut orange Ichigo.

"apa kau akan ikut wajib militer? Lakukanlah hal itu, nak. nantinya kau akan terjun kemasyarakat" ichigo bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"aku ikut,bu" ichigo menganggukan kepalanya lalu bangun dari duduknya "aku mau ke klinik dulu" dia pun berlalu.

Ibunya memandangi Ichigo yang berjalan hati seorang ibu perasaan ada sesuatu dalam diri anaknya pasti terasa sesak didada. Dia tak mau bertanya pada Ichigo karena kalau Ichigo sudah tak bisa menyelesaikannya dia akan minta tolong padanya.

**Hotel Hilton – Seoul, pukul 13.00**

Orihime hanya berbaring ditempat tidur dan memandangi topi putih itu. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Gadis berambut orange itu bangkit dengan detik kemudian dia semangat dan berlari menuju pintu. Dipikirnya itu adalah pria yang ditunggu –tunggunya selama ini. Orihime merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya lalu membukakan pintunya.

"kau?" orihime mengerutkan dahinya.

"ayo cepat kau berdandan aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan. sengaja aku keluar dari tur untuk menemanimu pergi. Apa kau tidak bosan dan tidak ingin menikmati jalan – jalan kau hanya menunggunya buang – buang waktu saja" Tatsuki menarik tangan orihime lalu berhenti didepan cermin. Orihime hanya diam sejenak dan tersenyum pada Tatsuki lewat pantulan cermin.

**Restoran – seoul, pukul 18.00 sore**

"enak sekali daging ini apa namanya tadi?" tanya tatsuki pada orihime yang sedang menyantap makanan seperti soup yang kuahnya merah sekali sepertinya pedas.

"yang kau makan itu namanya _bulgalbl_ " terang Orihime yang asyik menyeruput kuah soupnya.

"lalu yang kau makan itu apa namanya?"

"ini, _sundubu cige _pedas sekali" Orihime tersenyum ia ingat akan kejadian di HongKong.

"sepertinya kau benar – benar mencintai pria itu ya?" Tatsuki menghentikan makannya.

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi nyaman sekali jika dekat dengannya" Orihime membayangkan Ichigo.

"tapi apa kau benar – benar sanggup berpacaran beda budaya dan negara?" tatsuki memperdalam lagi pertanyaannya.

"apa aku terlihat lemah?" Orihime menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku,Hime. Aku tahu, kau pernah bilang pria itu orang Jepang yang lahir dan tinggal di Korea. Tetap saja budaya mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Aku sebagai temanmu tetap mendukungmu. Kalau itu keputusan terbaikmu" tatsuki memeluk Orihime erat sekali.

"terima kasih, Tatsuki" air mata mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya yang halus.

" apa kau membawa peta?" tanya orihime masih dalam keadaan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Peta? Oh ada kemarin aku diberi oleh pemandu tur ku supaya tidak kesasar di sini". tatsuki mengambilnya dari dalam tasnya. "Hai" dan memberikan pada Orihime.

"Nanti kau pulang saja sendiri. Aku mau kesuatu tempat" telunjuk Orihime menyusuri setiap tulisan yang ada di peta.

"Baiklah" Tatsuki tak banyak tanya lagi dia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini ingin sekali menemui sang pangerannya. Tatsuki percaya Orihime adalah gadis yang kuat.

~ oOo ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Apartemen Ichigo –Seoul, pukul 20.00 malam**

Diapartemen yang cukup luas ini tinggalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman dekatnya yang sama – sama orang jepang yaitu, Byakuya Kuchiki. Mereka sudah berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Orang tua Byakuya mengenal keluarga Kurosaki karena dulu mereka sama – sama belajar kedokteran di Tokyo. Byakuya memiliki adik perempuan lebih muda dua tahun darinya yang sangat manja, Rukia Kuchiki namanya. mereka bertiga sudah sangat akrab sekali. Byakuya dan Rukia lahir di Jepang. setelah lulus sekolah dasar Byakuya beserta adiknya yang masih SD juga ibunya pindah ke Seoul karena ikut ayah yang kuliah lagi mengambil S2 di Korea.

Malam itu Rukia sibuk mengatur meja makan dia tahu dari kakaknya kalau hari ini pria berkepala jeruk akan pulang.

"aku pulang" terdengar suara dari balik pintu yang sedang dibuka.

"kau sudah kembali, ichigo" Rukia tersenyum lalu menghampiri ichigo dan membantu membawakan sebuah kotak terbungkus kain berwarna merah jambu.

"ini. aku masakan _bulgogi, dolsot bibimbap, kimchi jjigae _dan dessert _pat bing su_ kesukaanmu" Rukia menarik tangan ichigo dan mendudukannya berhadapan dengan masakan yang dibuatnya.

" sekali kasih aku memang lapar" ichigo memajukan badannya dan menghirup aroma lezat makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

" kenapa aku tak diajak?" byakuya keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap – usap rambut kepalanya yang basah sehabis keramas.

"aku sudah menyiapkannya juga untuk mu. _oppa_ tenang saja" Rukia mengambilkan daging untuk ichigo dan menaruh dimangkuknya.

"byakuya, apa tidak ada e-mail untukku?"

"sepertinya tidak. Padahal aku berfikir untuk membalasnya jika ada. Dan aku akan bertanya padanya apa kau memiliki tubuh yang seksi?, apa buah dadamu besar?, atau apakah kau sudah pernah dicium ichigo?" mata byakuya berbinar – binar sekali saat mengatakan itu.

"diam kau mahkluk terkutuk!" ichigo memukulkan sendoknya ke kepala byakuya. Byakuya merintih kesakitan.

"ukhuk..ukhuk" Rukia menepuk – nepuk dadanya sepertinya dia kaget dengan hal itu. Rukia menyudahi makannya padahal belum habis. Lalu bergegas mencuci piringnya dan termenung disana atas perbuatannya. dia sedikit menyesal tapi disisi lain dia merasa bahagia karena telah menyingkirkan seseorang yang sedang mendekati ichigo.

Disela – sela setelah makan malam...

"Kau tidak apa – apa _dongsaeng_ (adik)?" melihat adiknya yang hanya berdiri termenung sambil mengelap tumpukan cucian piring sehabis makan. Rukia hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum. Byakuya kembali ketempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan membacanya. Ichigo sedang mondar – mandir di depan meja komputernya.

"menunggu e-mail? Mungkin dia sudah lupa padamu karena pria lain" goda byakuya sambil senyum – senyum

"diam kau" ichigo bertelak pinggang. Dan tiba – tiba saja 'prang' gelas yang sedang dielap Rukia jatuh.

"_mian hamnida_ (maaf) ichigo _oppa_" Rukia meneteskan air matanya.

"ini hanya gelas dan harganya tidak mahal. Mengapa kau menangis?" ichigo memunguti pecahan gelas itu. Disana Byakuya hanya melihat adiknya telah melakukan kesalahan

"_mian hamnida..._" Rukia mengucapkan lagi

Ichigo berlari keluar dari aprtemennya kencang sekali seperti ingin mengejar seseorang yang ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya mencari – cari sosok yang ingin sekali ditemuinya. Dilihatnya tiap sudut – sudut toko dan jalan. Saat ichigo ingin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu disebrang jalan tepat ia berdiri ichigo melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang orange mengenakan topi putih bertuliskan NY yang terlihat kontras. Belum sempat mengejarnya sosok itu hilang terbawa puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ketika dia ingin menyebrang jalan itu lampu hijau menyala dan memaksanya untuk menunggu hingga merah. Setelah sampai kesebrang jalan itu ichigo bingung harus kearah mana untuk mengejarnya. Ichigo ingat bahwa dia pernah berkata akan mengajaknya menonton dibioskop favoritnya. Bergegaslah pemuda bermata coklat itu menyusul. Berlari begitu bersemangat. Setelah sampai disebrang bioskop itu ichigo mendapati wanita berambut orange itu sedang berdiri memandangi bioskop.

"Inoue" Ichigo berteriak sekencang – kencangnya. Mata coklatnya berkaca – kaca karena menahan rindu yang lama.

Mata abu – abu Orihime mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ketika dia menoleh ke arah sebrang jalan didapati lelaki berambut orange sedang memandangnya.

"Kurosaki-kun" bisik Orihime. Matanya berkaca – kaca melihat Ichigo berdiri dihadapannya. Ichigo berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk Orihime kuat – kuat.

"aku merindukanmu, Inoue" bisik ichigo di telinga Orihime lalu mencium rambut panjang orange semu itu.

"aku juga kurosaki" orihime memeluk ichigo erat sekali. Bau harum sitrun pada baju ichigo menyegarkan suasana.

Diluar apartemen Byakuya sedang menemani adiknya. Mereka bersandar pada sebuah tembok. Byakuya menyemburkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"apa ichigo akan marah padaku, _oppa_?" Rukia menundukan kepalanya

"dia orang yang baik" byakuya masih asyik dengan rokoknya

"aku merasa bersalah. Aku mencintainya tapi..." Rukia meneteskan air mata

"sudahlah. Kau sudah besar jangan antar kau pulang ke asrama" Byakuya membuang rokoknya lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Rukia mengaitkan tangan kanannya dipundak Rukia dan menyusuri jalan.

"inikah bioskop favoritmu, Kurosaki?" tanya orihime pada ichigo yang duduk disampingnya

"eem. senang kau disini" ichigo menggenggam erat tangan orihime

"_jeil joahanen young hwanen mu eot inmika_? (apa film favoritmu yang paling kau suka?)"

"kau sudah pandai berbahasa korea rupanya. Film favoritku _mother_ dibintangi oleh aktor berbakat Korea Won Bin"

"aku ingin mengajakmu menonton tapi sudah tutup, gomen" ichigo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dipundak orihime dan mencium lagi rambut orihime yang harum

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya pada orihime lalu menggandeng tangannya dan mengajak berjalan – jalan melihat Seoul malam hari. Mereka berdua melihat – lihat barang yang menarik dipasar malam. Makan malam dikedai pinggir jalan Seoul. Menaiki tower lalu melihat sudut Seoul dengan teropong. Terakhir mereka duduk – duduk dipinggir taman yang dekat dengan laut.

"malam ini aku sangat senang sekali, Kurosaki" mata bulatnya bersbinar – binar

"tentunya aku juga" wajah tampannya semakin tampan ketika ichigo tersenyum

"Inoue..." ichigo berlutut didepan orihime dan melanjutkan perkataannya "_dangsin-eul sarang hamida _" ichigo mencium tangan orihime dan itu membuat wajahnya merah

Orihime melepaskan topinya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meminta ichigo untuk berdiri juga. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Udara malam musim dingin terasa menusuk kulit. Hangatnya nafas yang menyentuh wajah masing – masing membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat saja. Kedua tangan ichigo melingkari pinggang orihime dan merapatkannya ketubuhnya. Ichigo mencium sudut bibir orihime. Darah orihime terasa berdesir dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Kali ini ichigo sepertinya sudah tak tahan dilumatnya bibir orihime. Mereka saling memberika ciuman yang berharga yang tak akan pernah dilupakan satu sama lain.

~ oOo ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Uruhara , pukul 10.00 pagi**

"memangnya biasa pakai ukuran berapa?" tanya orihime sambil memilihkan bra pada seorang wanita muda

"aku tak tahu" wanita muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"bagaimana kalau aku ukur dulu, mau?" orihime melingkarkan meteran ke dada wanita itu

"baiklah 36D. Akan kucarikan. Mau model seperti apa dan warnanya apa?"

"aku suka seperti ini. Tapi warnanya jangan yang ini terlalu mencolok. Warna putih ada?" tunjuk wanita itu pada salah satu bra yang tergantung didekatnya

"baiklah akan ku carikan"

Menejer Aizen yang dari tadi melihat orihime tersenyum lega karena gadis berambut orange itu memenuhi janjinya untuk semangat lagi bekerja setelah kembali dari Korea.

"wah, bahagianya dia setelah bertemu dengan pria itu" tatsuki tersenyum bahagia

" bertemu?" mata hijaunya membulat tak percaya

"iya. Memangnya kenapa kau cemburu ya? Kau kecolongan start, Ulqui"

"aku tak perduli" Ulquiorra berjalan pergi

Tatsuki tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Ulquiorra. Pasti dia tak bisa menerima hal itu. Ulquiorra yang kesepian hanya orihime dan aku teman yang mau diajak bicara. Karyawan – karyawan di toko ini tak mau berbicara padanya karena mereka melihatnya seperti orang aneh, sangat kaku. Ulquiorra wakil menejer kami dibawah naungannya kami jadi semangat untuk bekerja karena dia bisa membantu menaikan gaji semua karyawan. Pandai dan kikuk itulah pendapatku dan orihime padanya. Kami berdua sangat cerewet maka dari itu mungkin Ulquiorra menganggap berbicara dengan kami berdua sangatlah menyenangkan. Aku tahu kalau dia suka dengan orihime. Pandangannya jadi berbeda kalau dia sedang bertatap muka. Mata hijau emerald-nya menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

**Club film – Universitas Seoul, pukul 15.00 sore**

Sedang ada rapat untuk festival film independen se-Asia yang dibuat oleh mahasiswa. Club film dimana ichigo kuliah menawarinya untuk menjadi panitia untuk negaranya Korea. Festival ini diselenggarakan di Tokyo-Jepang hal ini membuat hati ichigo merasa sangat senang. Dia akan memenuhi janjinya untuk menemui Orihime di Jepang.

"kau sudah siap untuk keberangkatan lusa?" tanya kakak senior Joon

"sangat siap sekali." Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Jangan lupa besok kau ambil cetakan buku sinopsis tentang film kita di percetakan ya" kakak senior Joon menepuk pundak ichigo dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu memandangi boneka beruang merah jambu pemberian orihime. Dibisikannya kata dalam tabung kecil yang tergantung pada boneka itu "wish coming true"

**Chapter 15**

**Apartemen orihime, pukul 22.00 malam**

Sehabis pulang dari bekerja orihime selalu membuka laptopnya untuk mengetahui apakah ada e-mail yang masuk atau tidak. Tapi hari ini apakah dia beruntung. Akhir – akhir ini dia sibuk dan tak sempat mengirim e-mail untuk ichigo. Ulquiorra selalu memintanya untuk lembur. Orihime menyanggupi karena dia bisa dapat uang tambahan untuk menabung siapa tau ada keperluan mendadak pikirnya. Begitu juga ichigo tak pernah mengirim e-mail. Orihime tak mau mengganggunya siapa tahu ichigo tengah sibuh dengan kuliahnya dan memerlukan waktu untuk tak diganggu.

Mata abu – abunya memancarkan cahaya gembira karena ada e-mail yang masuk. Tapi dia tidak boleh senang dulu siapa tahu hanya e-mail dari sebuah produk yang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Setelah di 'klik' benar saja sebuah produk menawarkan parfum keluaran terbaru. Tapi e-mail yang satu belum dibukanya. 'klik' terlihat orihime tersenyum dengan mata berkaca – kaca "Kurosaki-kun..."

**Ke : Orihime Inoue **

**Dari : Kurosaki Ichigo **

Apa kabar, sayangku? Aku membawa kabar gembira. Aku akan ke Jepang lusa ada festival film di Tokyo. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memelukmu "jangan kau pikir aku mesum (ˇoˇ;)" bagaimana menghubungimu jika aku sudah sampai di Tokyo?. Cepat dibalas aku sudah tidak sabar!

"sayangku..." orihime tersipu – sipu malu sendiri setelah membaca e-mail ichigo.

**Apartemen ichigo – Seoul, pukul 22.30 malam**

Ichigo yang sejak tadi memandangi komputer dan berusaha keras tetap fokus pada pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung dengan Byakuya dan Rukia akhirnya terpecah setelah bunyi 'tring' tanda e-mail masuk. Cepat – cepat di 'klik'-nya kotak bertuliskan 'e-mail'

**Ke : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Dari : Orihime Inoue **

Aku baik – baik sangat senang mendengarnya, kurosaki. Kau bisa menelpon ke toko, ini nomernya 95300490. Pada saat bekerja handphone tak boleh digunakan takut menganggu. Kau harus naik kereta lagi dari Tokyo untuk ketempatku, Karakura Town. Dari stasiun, tidak jauh ada pusat perbelanjaan yang megah sekali, Uruhara Departement Store. Kau naik saja ke lantai 5 itu tempatku bekerja. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu ya, sayang.

"oh,jadi aku harus naik kereta lagi" gumam ichigo

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" byakuya menepuk pundak ichigo

"kau mau tau saja. Aku mau ke Jepang lusa. Dan aku ingin menemui, Inoue" mata coklatnya melirik byakuya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakan kepala dan tubuhnya bersandar ke kursi.

"kau serius dengan perempuan ini" bola mata byakuya bergoyang - goyang membaca e-mail yang kirim orihime

"hanya 30 menit antara Tokyo dan Karakura. Tiket keretanya juga tidak mahal" terang byakuya

"benarkah itu?" ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan mengguncang – guncang tubuh byakuya

"benar. Kau belum mandi ya?" byakuya menutup lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya hingga hidungnya terlihat besar sekali

Ichigo mencium kedua ketiaknya bergantian "masih " mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum. Rukia yang dari tadi melihat dan mendengar apa yang ingin dilakukan ichigo untuk menemui Orihime ke Jepang. Dia sangatlah kesal dan cemburu.

"_oppa_" panggil Rukia. Tapi ichigo dan byakuya asyik pukul – pukulan.

"_oppa_..ee.." panggil Rukia lebih kencang. Mereka berduapun berhenti dan memandang Rukia

"aku mau pulang sekarang. 15 menit lagi asrama tutup" terang Rukia pada kedua mahluk tampan itu

"aku antar" byakuya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan adiknya

"_aniyo _(tidak usah)" jawab Rukia dengan wajah cemberut

"aku yang antar, kau mau?" ichigo menawarkan diri.

"_komao_ (terima kasih)" Rukia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya

~ oOo ~


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Apartemen orihime, pukul 22.00 malam**

Sehabis pulang dari bekerja orihime selalu membuka laptopnya untuk mengetahui apakah ada e-mail yang masuk atau tidak. Tapi hari ini apakah dia beruntung. Akhir – akhir ini dia sibuk dan tak sempat mengirim e-mail untuk ichigo. Ulquiorra selalu memintanya untuk lembur. Orihime menyanggupi karena dia bisa dapat uang tambahan untuk menabung siapa tau ada keperluan mendadak pikirnya. Begitu juga ichigo tak pernah mengirim e-mail. Orihime tak mau mengganggunya siapa tahu ichigo tengah sibuh dengan kuliahnya dan memerlukan waktu untuk tak diganggu.

Mata abu – abunya memancarkan cahaya gembira karena ada e-mail yang masuk. Tapi dia tidak boleh senang dulu siapa tahu hanya e-mail dari sebuah produk yang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Setelah di 'klik' benar saja sebuah produk menawarkan parfum keluaran terbaru. Tapi e-mail yang satu belum dibukanya. 'klik' terlihat orihime tersenyum dengan mata berkaca – kaca "Kurosaki-kun..."

**Ke : Orihime Inoue **

**Dari : Kurosaki Ichigo **

Apa kabar, sayangku? Aku membawa kabar gembira. Aku akan ke Jepang lusa ada festival film di Tokyo. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memelukmu "jangan kau pikir aku mesum (ˇoˇ;)" bagaimana menghubungimu jika aku sudah sampai di Tokyo?. Cepat dibalas aku sudah tidak sabar!

"sayangku..." orihime tersipu – sipu malu sendiri setelah membaca e-mail ichigo.

**Apartemen ichigo – Seoul, pukul 22.30 malam**

Ichigo yang sejak tadi memandangi komputer dan berusaha keras tetap fokus pada pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung dengan Byakuya dan Rukia akhirnya terpecah setelah bunyi 'tring' tanda e-mail masuk. Cepat – cepat di 'klik'-nya kotak bertuliskan 'e-mail'

**Ke : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Dari : Orihime Inoue **

Aku baik – baik sangat senang mendengarnya, kurosaki. Kau bisa menelpon ke toko, ini nomernya 95300490. Pada saat bekerja handphone tak boleh digunakan takut menganggu. Kau harus naik kereta lagi dari Tokyo untuk ketempatku, Karakura Town. Dari stasiun, tidak jauh ada pusat perbelanjaan yang megah sekali, Uruhara Departement Store. Kau naik saja ke lantai 5 itu tempatku bekerja. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu ya, sayang.

"oh,jadi aku harus naik kereta lagi" gumam ichigo

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" byakuya menepuk pundak ichigo

"kau mau tau saja. Aku mau ke Jepang lusa. Dan aku ingin menemui, Inoue" mata coklatnya melirik byakuya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakan kepala dan tubuhnya bersandar ke kursi.

"kau serius dengan perempuan ini" bola mata byakuya bergoyang - goyang membaca e-mail yang kirim orihime

"hanya 30 menit antara Tokyo dan Karakura. Tiket keretanya juga tidak mahal" terang byakuya

"benarkah itu?" ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan mengguncang – guncang tubuh byakuya

"benar. Kau belum mandi ya?" byakuya menutup lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya hingga hidungnya terlihat besar sekali

Ichigo mencium kedua ketiaknya bergantian "masih " mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum. Rukia yang dari tadi melihat dan mendengar apa yang ingin dilakukan ichigo untuk menemui Orihime ke Jepang. Dia sangatlah kesal dan cemburu.

"_oppa_" panggil Rukia. Tapi ichigo dan byakuya asyik pukul – pukulan.

"_oppa_..ee.." panggil Rukia lebih kencang. Mereka berduapun berhenti dan memandang Rukia

"aku mau pulang sekarang. 15 menit lagi asrama tutup" terang Rukia pada kedua mahluk tampan itu

"aku antar" byakuya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan adiknya

"_aniyo _(tidak usah)" jawab Rukia dengan wajah cemberut

"aku yang antar, kau mau?" ichigo menawarkan diri.

"_komao_ (terima kasih)" Rukia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya

~ oOo ~


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Tokyo Hall – Tokyo, pukul 10.00 pagi**

Ramai sekali Festival film independen sampai – sampai ichigo kewalahan untuk melayani pembagian tiket film yang dibuat club film kampusnya. Rencananya film akan diputar pada sore hari tepatnya jam 16.00. Para peminat film Korea berduyun – duyun masuk kedalam gedung pemutaran film. Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu memberikan satu buah buku sinopsis film dan profil pembuat film tersebut pada tiap pengunjung. Dilihatnya tiap jam, menit, detik sebuah benda yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia tak ingin terlambat untuk menemui tuan putrinya.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 19.30 setelah berkemas merapikan barang – barang bawaan. Ichigo meminta izin pada kakak senior Joon untuk pergi ke Karakura Town. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak boleh dilakukan tapi karena kakak senior sangat mengenal ichigo, dia memperbolehkan ichigo untuk pergi tapi tanpa bilang – bilang siapa – siapa.

Ichigo bergegas pergi dia berlari menuju stasiun Tokyo yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari gedung Tokyo Hall. Mata coklatnya mencari – cari telepon umum untuk memberi tahu orihime agar menyambut kedatangannya. Diputarnya nomer telepon toko dimana orihime bekerja.

'kring, kring, kring, kring...'

"hai" jawab suara diujung telepon itu

"moshi – moshi. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Apakah aku bisa berbicara dengan Inoue Orihime"

"siapa tadi namamu?" tanya lelaki bermata hijau itu dengan suara yang begitu menekan

"Ku-ro-sa-ki-ic-hi-go" ichigo mengeja namanya

"aku sudah tahu. Nanti aku sampaikan padanya. Dia sedang bekerja tidak bisa ada lagi yang harus kusampaikan?"

" aku agak telat sedikit saja"

"baiklah" Ulquiorra langsung menutup telponnya tanpa basa – basi

'' ichigo memandangi gagang telpon yang dipegangnya serta mengerutkan dahinya. "aneh" pekiknya

**Karakura Town – Tokyo, pukul 20.00 malam**

Stasiun Karakura tidak terlalu ramai. Ichigo sedang membaca arah kemana harus keluar dari stasiun. Papan penunjuk arah sebelah kanan menunjukan 'Uruhara Departement Store' dan penunjuk arah sebelah kiri menunjukan 'Karakura Park'. Ichigo langsung mengikuti penunjuk arah dan berbelok kesebelah kanan menaiki musim dingin yang menusuk rongga dada terasa hangat bila membayangkan wajah orihime. Tulisan besar dengan lampu berwarna biru 'Uruhara Departement Store' terpampang ditengah sebuah bangunan berlantai 15 itu. Dikarakura mall terbesar hanyalah 'Uruhara departement store' semua ada disini. Mulai dari alat rumah tangga, pakaian, alat banguna, alat elektronik sampai – sampai toko pakaian dalam pun tersendiri di lantai lima.

Hatinya sangat hangat setelah melihat kampung halamannya sendiri, Jepang. Walau lahir di Korea tapi perasaan akan cinta tanah air sangat terasa. Jika dia ke Jepang dikira orang asing karena hidup di Korea dan jika hidup di Korea terasa jadi asing karena berdarah Jepang. Serba salah, tapi itulah perbedaan harus dihargai apapun yang terjadi. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari 'uruhara departement store'. Pemuda berambut orange itu membelikan seikat bunga mawar merah yang terbungkus rapi kertas berwarna putih serta pita merah jambu sebagai pengikatnya.

Ichigo menaiki lift ke lantai lima dimana orihime bekerja. Setelah keluar dari lift mata coklatnya mencari – cari keberadaan memerah karena isi dari toko itu adalah pakaian dalam wanita.

"Kurosaki ichigo" terdengar suara memanggil namanya.

Matanya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya pemuda seusianya rapih mengenakan jas berwarna hitam begitu juga dengan rambut,dasi, celana dan sepatunya senada dengan jas. Hanya kemejanya saja yang putih.

"betul" jawab ichigo sambil membungkukan tubuhnya

"bisa ikut aku sebentar" ajak lelaki bermata hijau itu

Ichigo menundukan kepala tanda setuju lalu mengikuti lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu. Ditekannya angka 15. Setelah sampai dilantai itu ichigo masih mengikutinya dari belakang menuju tangga dan naik keatas. Setelah pintu dibuka terlihat hamparan taman diatas puncak gedung ini. Banyak pohon _bonsai _disana dan beberapa kursi lalu disisi gedung terdapat pagar yang tingginya kira – kira 2 meter.

"aku Ulquiorra adalah wakil menejer dimana Inoue orihime bahasa Jepang mu bagus?" tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya kaku

" fasih berbahasa Jepang"

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan" ulquiorra diam sejenak menundukan kepalanya sedikit

Hal itu membuat ichigo penasaran dia menurunkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat dan mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menaikan lagi wajahnya, ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"tolong jangan dekati, Inoue. Aku mencintainya. Apa kau mencintainya?" suara ulquiorra sedikit bergetar

Mata coklatnya membesar karena kaget dan dahinya berkerut. Aneh benar – benar aneh lelaki ini.

"memang kau siapa menyuruhku meninggalkan,Inoue?"

"apa kau sanggup membahagiakan, Inoue? Kau punya apa? apa kau sanggup melindunginya? sementara mengurus urusanmu juga belum becus!" sentak ulquiorra

Ichigo termenung mendengar kata – kata 'apa kau bisa membahgiakan, Inoue' .'apa kau sanggup melindunginya'. dia baru menyadari, sekarang saja dia lari dari kenyataan kalau impiannya menjadi sutradara membebani pikirannya. Harus sembunyi – sembunyi agar ayahnya tidak marah atau ibunya sedih karena pilihan hidupnya sebagai sutradara film. Dan dia sedikit takut jika nanti orang tuanya tak setuju hubungannya dengan orihime yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk meraih impian menjadi sutradara film.

Mata coklatnya berkaca – kaca. Dibuangnya bunga yang ia beli untuk orihime. Lama ia termenung dengan apa yang diucapkan ulquiorra. Sementara ulquiorra entah pergi kemana.

'ting' lampu lift menunjukan lantai 5. Dua orang wanita setengah baya masuk kedalam lift. Ichigo memandang kearah depan dan mendapati orihime sedang melayani pembeli. Wajah orihime menghangatkan hatinya. Ditahannya pintu lift dengan tangan kanannya dipandangi wajah orihime dan kata – kata ulquiorra masih terekam, berputar dan selalu berputar. Mata coklatnya berkaca – kaca dan dirinya tak percaya, wanita yang ingin dipeluk erat tak dapat dijangkaunya.

"ehem. Apa bisa segera pintu lifnya ditutup?" tegur salah satu wanita paruh baya itu

"gomenasai" ichigo mundur kebelakang dan tertutuplah pintu lift itu juga hatinya. Beberapa inci pintu lift ingin tertutup orihime memalingkan wajahnya ke lift tersebut. Berharap ichigo datang.

"Kurosaki-kun" bisiknya pelan dengan wajah sedih. Ulquiorra mengamati dari jauh orihime tanpa ada ekspresi bersalah dia malah tersenyum getir.

~ oOo ~


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Stasiun karakura –Tokyo, pukul 23.55 malam**

"moshi – moshi. Aku Inoue Orihime apa aku bisa bicara dengan peserta dari Korea?" tangan orihime memegang sebuah buku telpon –seperti yellow pages-

"wah aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya penjaga gedung ini"

"arigatou" orihime menutup telponnya dan memandangi pintu gerbang stasiun

Dilihatnya jam tangan menunjukan jam 12 malam. Tak ada tanda – tanda orang muncul dari gerbang stasiun. Pintunya pun sedang ditarik untuk ditutup. Orihime meninggalkan stasiun itu dengan berderai air mata. Dia sangat kuwatir takut terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Jalannya gontai menuju apartemennya.

Setelah kejadian itu ichigo tak pernah lagi memberi tahu kabarnya. Setiap e-mail yang dikirim orihime tak pernah dibalas. Setiap malam ia selalu menangis dan berfikir apa yang telah terjadi mengapa ichigo begitu jahat padanya. Apa salahnya?

**Anndong, pukul 19.00 malam**

Upacara sembahyang yang dilakukan keluarga ichigo apabila setiap salah satu anggota keluarganya datang dari tempat yang jauh atau ingin pergi ketempat yang jauh.

"aku sudah memutuskan ini dari jauh – jauh hari" ichigo meminum sake yang dituangkan ayahnya

"kau memang anakku yang hebat, ichigo" sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak ichigo

"dia habis putus cinta, paman" byakuya ikut – ikutan menepuk – nepuk pundak ichigo

"hahahaha. Perempuan mana yang mau dengan pria berandal seperti ini" sepertinya isshin-nii sudah mabuk

"_appa _(ayah) kau jangan berkata seperti itu pada anakmu" nyonya kurosaki memukul kepala isshin dengan centong nasi dari kayu. Issin-ni mengusap – usap kepalanya

"aku sangat sayang pada anak lelakiku ini. Jika kau menikah dan kau hanya bekerja sebagai sutradara film istri dan anakmu mau diberi makan apa?aku menyuruhmu jadi dokter untuk mengabdi pada masyarakat, tahu tidak?" isshin meneguk araknya lagi

"apa yang dikatakan ayah mu tidak salah kan? Kau anak tertua kau harus bisa menjadi panutan untuk adik – adikmu" nyonya kurosaki membenarkan ucapan isshin sambil menambahkan lauk kemangkuk ichigo dan byakuya

"_enm-ma _(ibu) besok bangunkan aku pagi – pagi ya. Besok aku mau kerumah cho kyuhyun dia kan sudah pernah ikut wajib ingin mendengar pengalamnya. _annyeonghijumusey_ (selamat malam)" ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan

"bibi aku mau menyusul ichigo dulu" byakuya buru – buru menghabiskan makannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa minum setelah makan. Nyonya kurosaki tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah byakuya

Diruangan tidur untuk tamu dimana Rukia nantinya akan beristirahat ramai dengan canda tawa Karin dan bertiga sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas _chimdae _(kasur)- seperti futon-

"_eon- ni_ (kakak) apa kau tahu siapa pacar _oppa_ ichigo?" tanya karin yang berbaring disebelah kanan Rukia

"yang aku tahu dia sedang putus cinta"

"apa _eon-ni_ tak suka dengan oppa? Aku setuju jika kau dan _oppa_" karin memutar setengah badannya dan menaruh tangannya disebelah kepalanya

"aku juga setuju" yuzu ikut – ikut karin melakukan hal yang sama

Rukia semakin tersudutkan dengan apa yang dipinta kedua adik ichigo itu. Rukia menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan dibalik selimut itu rukia tersenyum bahagia karena sudah mendapat restu dari karin dan yuzu

Ichigo sedang duduk memandang boneka beruang kecil berwarna merah jambu itu.

"wish coming true. Apa ini benar – benar akan terjadi, Inoue?" ichigo membaca tulisan yang ada didalam tabung kecil tergantung pada boneka itu

"oi, kepala jeruk. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" byakuya melambaikan tangannya dari jauh dan menghampiri ichigo. suara byakuya memecahkan lamunannya.

"selamat berjuang teman sudah siap murung" byakuya menempeleng kepala ichigo

"aku merasa keputusanku sudah benar. Aku harus melakukannya" pemuda kepala jeruk itu menyeringai

Byakuya membuka bungkus rokoknya, mengambilnya sebatang dan menghisapnya. Ichigo tak pernah mau merokok. Dia pikir apa gunanya nanti jadi dokter kalau harus sibuk mengobati diri sendiri bukan orang lain.

"kau tahu tidak keuntunganmu ikut wajib militer. Kau bebas mau kemana saja. Kau bisa memperpanjang paspor atau visa tanpa administrasi yang bertele – dikejar – kejar atau dijemput paksa polisi militer karena belum ikut wajib militer"

"untung aku bukan orang Korea hehe" asap rokok byakuya keluar seiring tawanya

"sudah malam aku mau tidur" ichigo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan byakuya sendiri

~ oOo ~


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Anndong, pukul 09.00 pagi**

" semuanya aku berangkat selamat diri kalian baik – baik" mata coklatnya berkaca – kaca

"jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup, _nae ai_ (anakku)" nyonya kurosaki mengelap air matanya

"_enm-ma_ aku hanya wajib militer selama 2 tahun saja. Jangan kuwatir" ichigo memeluk ibunya

"kalian harus mendengarkan apa kata _enm-ma_ jangan nakal, rajin belajar" dipeluknya karin dan yuzu

"Rukia, jaga dirimu baik – baik" ichigo tak memeluknya hanya menyalaminya saja

"_Appa_, aku berangkat" baru kali ini dia panggil ayahnya _Appa_ biasanya hanya namanya saja Isshin-nii

"akhirnya kau memanggil aku ayah. ratusan tahun aku menunggunya, nak" Isshin-nii bersimpuh dan memeluk kaki Ichigo

"kau masih bisa bersandiwara" alis ichigo tertarik bertambah tinggi dan seringainya mulai menjadi

"hei jeruk busuk ayo berangkat" byakuya menarik kerah baju ichigo

Setelah melepaskan kaki ichigo isshin-nii bergaya seperti wanita yang ditinggal oleh pacarnya "kau jahat,ichigo" suaranya menirukan suara perempuan. Ichigo yang sudah didalam mobil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada mobil yang membawa ichigo menjauh Isshin-nii masuk kedalam rumah dan dibalik pintu dia menangis kencang sekali. Nyonya Kurosaki memeluk suaminya kuat – kuat untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

**Karakura Park, pukul 21.00 malam**

Seorang wanita berambut orange semu berlari kearah seorang pria tanpa ekpresi diwajahnya. Orihime mengatur nafasnya yang sepertinya mau habis.

"apa yang kau ingin katakan tentang rahasia kurosaki dan kau, ulqui?" dada besarnya naik turun mengatur nafas

"apa kau berlari begitu bersemangat demi dia?" pria bermata hijau emerald itu mencengkeram lengan orihime dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah orihime

"lepaskan aku. Sakit sekali ulqui" orihime meronta kesakitan malah semakin kuat saja ulquiorra mencengkeram tangannya

"aku akan katakan satu rahasia padamu, _onna_" ulquiora berbisik ditelinga orihime dan berusaha ingin menciumnya tapi orihime dapat menghindar. Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh orihime dan terhempas ke atas rumput ditaman itu

"apa yang kau lakukan?" orihime bangkit dan sedikit agak menjaga jarak dari ulquiorra

"saat aku mengangkat telpon aku dapati suaranya sedikit ragu. Dia minta tolong padaku untuk mengatakan padamu agak sedikit terlambat untuk menemuimu. Lalu aku menunggunya di depan toko saat itu kau sedang dipanggil menejer Aizen. Kebetulan sekali bukan?" ulquiorra berjalan mendekati bangku taman dan duduk disana. Orihime masih berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan pria berkulit pucat itu.

"kuajak dia ketaman departement store. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintaimu. Lalu kusuruh dia untuk meninggalkan mu" ulquiorra melanjutkan kata – katanya sambil menghisap rokok

"kau memang tidak tahu diri. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Kupikir kau bisa melindungiku. Aku salah" air mata mengalir di pipinya

"aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku dan aku tidak mau jadi kakakmu" wajah tanpa ekpresi itu menyiratkan luka yang dalam sepertinya cintanya tak dianggap

"kau tahu" lanjutnya "aku tanyakan padanya apa dia bisa membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu?tak satupun jawaban keluar dari " ulquiorra membuang rokoknya dan berjalan menghampiri orihime. Wanita bermata abu – abu itu tetapa mengawasi dan waspada, takut – takut ulquiorra akan menyakitinya lagi.

Ulquiorra memeluk seluruh tubuh orihime. Kedua tangan orihime terpasung dalam pelukan ulquiorra. Orihime tak berdaya. Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menciumi kening orihime berlanjut ke pipinya dan sedikit berbisik ditelinga "aku mencintaimu, hime". Orihime tertegun dan ulquiorra merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya. Tiba – tiba saja dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa orihime menampar wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Ulquiorra memegangi pipi yang terasa sakit itu dan tersenyum getir lalu pergi meninggalkan orihime. Wanita berambut orange semu itu tertunduk menangis tak perduli seberapa dingin angin musim dingin menerpa tubuh indahnya.

**Apartemen orihime, pukul 09.00 pagi**

Orihime duduk berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Satu jam yang lalu dia sudah menelpon tempat bekerjanya memberitahu kalau hari ini dia tak masuk kerja, badannya agak sedikit demam. Pada layar laptopnya telihat sebuah pesan e-mail. Mata abu – abunya membulat berkaca – kaca "kurosaki-kun" gumamnya.

**Ke : Orihime Inoue **

**Dari : Kurosaki Ichigo **

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Apa kabarmu, Inoue?.Aku Byakuya Kuchiki teman dekat Kurosaki Ichigo. Ada hal yang harus kau tahu. Ichigo tak akan mengirimu e-mail lagi selama 2 tahun kedepan atau selamanya karena, saat ini dia sedang mengikuti wajib militer jauh di selatan Seoul. Sebenarnya aku tak mau memberitahumu tapi, karena aku yakin kau sangat mencintainya dan kau orang yang , aku telah mengagetkanmu dengan email diri mu baik – baik.

Orihime tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dibacanya. Cepet – cepat dia berlari kerah lemari pakaian menarik Coat berwarna biru lalu mengenakannya. Diambilnya paspor yang ada didalam laji meja belajarnya. Dibukanya sebuah kaleng yang ternyata adalah uang simpanannya dihitungnya cepat – cepat. Bergegas pergi keluar apartemen memberhentikan taksi dan pergi menuju bandara Tokyo.

~ oOo ~


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bandar udara Incheon – Korea, pukul 11.00 pagi**

Orihime berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara. Disambarnya pintu taksi dan meminta sopirnya untuk pergi ke sebuah stasiun. Dalam perjalanan orihime sangat cemas sekali dadanya begitu sesak.

Setelah sampai distsiun orihrme membeli tiket untuk pergi ke camp wajib militer. Perjalanan yang harusnya mengasyikan untuk melihat pemandagan jadi tak terasa indah karena selama perjalanan orihime hanya termenung memikirkan apa yang telah ichigo perbuat padanya. Sampai di stasiun yang dituju orihime bergegas menaiki bus yang menuju ke camp militer itu. Lagi – lagi perjalanan yang harusnya mengasyikan jadi hambar karena kesedihan orhime.

**Camp militer – Korea, pukul 17.00**

"annayonghaseyo, aku ingin bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo" orihime membungkukan badannya pada seorang penjaga berbadan tegap

"orang korea yang memiliki nama jepang itu ya?. Dia sedang latihan dibukit itu" penjaga menunjuk kearah sebuah bukit diujung sana. Orihime menengok kearah yang ditunjuk penjaga itu dan menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk pada penjagan itu.

Orihime berdiri, jongkok, mondar – mandir untuk menghapus rasa tak sabar menunggu Ichigo. Terdengar suara derap langkah sepertinya puluhan orang menuju kearahnya. Orihime bangkit ketika melihat barisan para pria berbaju hijau loreng – loreng berjalan masuk markas. Mata abu – abunya yang berkaca - kaca mencari – cari sosok pria yang dicintainya. Tapi semuanya sama dimatanya.

"Kurosaki-kun" bisiknya masih mencari – cari sosok itu

Setelah semua para prajurit memasuki markas hanya ada seorang pria berdiri tertegun.

"Kurosaki-kun" orihime berlari mendekati pria itu

"hei. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut cepak. Ichigo mendekati lelaki itu dan memberi hormat

"aku mohon untuk menyelesaikan ini, komandan" pinta ichigo pada atasannya

"baiklah waktumu hanya 15 menit saja" sepertinya komandannya tahu kalau ini masalah cinta

Ichigo menepi kepinggir jalan lalu orihime mengikutinya. Mata orihime berkaca – kaca melihat ichigo yang berada dihadapannya seperti mimpi. Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu mereka tak pernah bertemu.

"apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya ichigo mata coklatnya berkaca – kaca

"hemm" orihime menganggukan kepalanya

"Inoue, kita berbeda. Walau aku orang jepang tapi aku hidup di Korea dan kita berbeda"

ichigo tak sanggup mengatakan ini sebenarnya

" sama tak ada beda. Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang kau senang dengan perbedaan"

"ya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini tak bisa mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa melindungimu" wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali berusaha menahan air matanya dia menunduk

"tentu kau bisa mencintaiku dan tahu itu" air mata orihime mengalir tak henti-hentinya

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi, orihime tak mau bersalaman padanya malah mengumpatkan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Lelaki berambut orange itu mendekati orihime dan menarik tangan orihime dari belakang punggungnya lalu tangan mereka saling mengait. Ichigo menggenggam tangan orihime lama sekali merasakan halus lembut kulit yang menyelimuti tangan mungil itu.

"sayonara" ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan orihime

Orihime menangis air matanya mengalir. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung ichigo yang berlalu menjauh.

Orihime berdiri hampir 1 jam lamanya setelah ichigo mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Hanya senja yang menemaninya. Diingatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat senja seperti ini. memang sebuah perpisahan tapi, perpisahan yang sangat manis dan indah. Tidak. Tidak seperti ini menyesakan dada.

"pulanglah nona. itu bis terakhir menuju kota" penjaga gerbang berbadan tegap itu memecahkan pikirannya

"komawo (terima kasih)" gadis berambut senja itu mengangguk lalu pergi menaiki bis menuju kota.

~ oOo ~


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Seoul, pukul 13.00 siang** – _dua tahun kemudian..._

"_oppa_, hari ini kita mau makan siang dimana?" tanya seorang wanita bermata ungu itu

"dimana saja aku mau" jawab ichigo yang sedang fokus merekam sebuah bangunan

"hati – hati..." suara seseorang yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya .ichigo menoleh kebelakang dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

"ada apa, _oppa_?" rukia ikut menoleh kearah belakang

"tidak" ichigo kembali fokus pada objek yang sedang diambilnya tadi

"aku mau beli kaldu ditoko itu ya. _Oppa_, tunggu aku disini. Aku cepat kembali" terang rukia sambil menunjuk toko yang dimaksud. Ichigo menganggukan kepala tanda menegerti.

Kameranya mengarah pada suatu tempat disudut kanan jalan. Dilihatnya, dibawah sebuah pohon yang diberi semen pada tiap sisinya sebuah benda yang pernah dimilikinya. Ichigo berlari kearah pohon itu dan mengangkat benda itu, topi berwarna putih bertuliskan NY.

"mian hamnida, itu topi ku..." wanita itu tak meneruskan kata – katanya. mata abu – abunya membulat tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya

Mereka saling berpandangan tak teelakan dari mata masing – masing tercurah rasa rindu dan cinta yang begitu dalam. Ichigo benar – benar terpaku pada bagian tubuhnya dilihatnya dalam – dalam. Wajahnya, matanya, bibir mungilnya, senyumnya, rambut orangenya. Semuanya indah dipandang.

"?" tanya ichigo masih memegang topi putih

" sekarang bekerja di Seoul menjadi pemandu wisata" orihime mengibar – ngibarkan bendera tour yang dipegangnya tertulis 'Hana Korean Tour'

"ini punyamu" ichigo memberikan topi putih pada orihime

"_komawo_, ne.." orihime tersenyum dan matanya menangkap sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna merah jambu yang tergantung disisi tas yang ichigo pakai. Pemuda berambut orange itu menutupi boneka itu dengan menggenggamnya.

"_oppa.._" panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu memecahkan suasana datang menghampiri dua rambut orange itu

"_annyeonghaseyo_, _chonun _Inoue Orihime-_imnida_" orihime membungkuk memperkenalkan diri

"pakai bahasa jepang saja. Aku juga orang jepang" rukia tersenyum pahit karena dia akhirnya tahu kalau wanita berambut orange semu ini adalah saingannya

"baiklah. Maaf aku haru segera pergi" orihime tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ichigo dan rukia

Pandangan ichigo tak mau lepas dari orihime yang sudah jauh berlari kearah sebuah mobil tour.

**Kantor tour, pukul 17.00 sore**

"maaf, menejer bukan maksudku tidak mematuhi aturan tapi aku hanya ingin berekperimen" orihime sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya

"apa kau bilang. Ini bukan ekperimen ini kekacauan" sang menejer memijat – mijat atas alisnya " kau salah memesan tempat makan, kau lupa menghitung wisatawan hingga orang itu kesasar, kau,kau,kau..." menejer melanjutka "kau boleh pulang sekarang"

Diluar kantor telihat seorang pemuda berambut orange membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar sekali berwarna coklat lalu tersenyum pada orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun" orihime menghampiri ichigo yang berdiri dibawah pohon

"ini untuk mu" ichigo memberikan boneka itu pada orihime

"arigatou" orihime tersenyum manis sekali

" kau tahu dari mana aku disini?"

"aku melihat tulisan tempat tourmu dari bendera yang kau pegang tadi siang"

"_jeil joahanen emsikjeomi odi imnika?_ (dimana tempat makan kesukaanmu?)" tanya orihime sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang besar sekali

"kau mau meneraktirku?" ichigo tersenyum tampan sekali

" mau?"

"tentu saja" ichigo menarik boneka dari pelukan orihime "biar aku yang membawakannya"

Drink 'n eat cafe , pukul 18.30

"apa kita masih berteman?" tanya orihime

"teman? Tentu kau temanku" jawab ichigo setelah meyeruput kopinya "bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" lanjut ichigo

"aku senang sekali bisa bekerja di Seoul" orihime menyeruput tehnya

"apa kau... sudah memiliki teman hidup?" ichigo ragu mengatakannya

"_aniyo _(tidak)" orihime menggeleng dan berbalik bertanya "kalau kau?"

"_mol-la_ (tidak tahu)" ichigo mengangkat bahunya

"apa wanita yang kemarin itu..."

"bukan. dia Rukia Kuchiki adik temanku Byakuya Kuchiki" ichigo memotong perkataan orihime. orihime tersenyum lega.

"apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"aku sedang membuat film. Walau harus mengumpat dari _appa _(ayah)" wajahnya tergurat sedikit kecewa

"aku mau lihat kau membuat film seperti dulu" senyumnya merekah menghangatkan hati ichigo

" aku masih amatiran" mereka berdua saling melepas tawa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Taman, pukul 19.00 malam**

Orihime mendatangi tempat syuting dimana ichigo sedang membuat film. mereka sudah janjian untuk bertemu dan makan malam bersama.

" kau kenal dengan perempuan itu" tunjuk senior kim pada seorang wanita berambut orange semu

"itu teman izin menemuinya,boleh?" ichigo tersipu malu saat berkata

"silahkan" senior kim menyetujui

Ichigo berlari kearah orihime yang berdiri disamping pagar taman.

"sana kau kerja saja. Aku akan menunggumu disini" orihime mengusir dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh ichigo

" tunggu aku ya" pinta ichigo sambil membelai rambut orihime dan berlalu kembali ke lokasi syuting

Pada saat ichigo membelai rambut orihime dari jauh Rukia melihatnya dan menyinggungkan bibirnya.

"_oppa_, kita pulang saja" rukia membalikan badannya

"kita kan baru sampai. bagaimana dengan makanan ini?" padahal Byakuya baru saja melangkahkan kakinya pada tangga terakhir itu dengan nafas sesak karena membawa satu kardus besar hamberger yang Rukia beli untuk dibagi – bagikan pada kru film.

"ayo pulang" rukia berjalan menuruni tangga

"baik" byakuya menyetujui dan matanya melihat sesosok wanita berambut orange sedang memandang ichigo

**Apartemen orihime-Seoul, pukul 22.00 malam**

"kau lapar sekali ya?" orihime tersenyum melihat ichigo

"ya aku belum makan dari siang" ichigo melahap semangkuk mie rebus buatan orihime

"kau mau semangkuk lagi?"

"tidak ini sudah cukup" ichigo menyeruput kuah mie sampai habis. Mukanya hampir tertutup mangkuk besar itu

"apa yang membuat kau bekerja di korea, orihime?" tanya ichigo

"tempat les bahasa korea ku membuka lowongan untuk warga Jepang yang ingin bekerja di korea sebagai pemandu wisata. Aku sangat tertarik. Aku ikuti tesnya dan aku lulus. Jadilah aku sekarang disini bersamamu, di hadapanmu" terang orihime dengan senyum sehangat mentari

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam diapartemen orihime walau hanya mie rebus instan saja itu cukup mengenyangkan dan tak akan diomeli pelayan restoran karena mengobrol terlalu lama.

_~Sedangkan ditaman...~_

'Nyam,nyam,nyam' mulut byakuya dan rukia penuh dengan hamberger yang dilahapnya

"kou haruos habiskon makanan ini semoa, oppa" rukia memerintah kakanya untuk menghabiskan satu kardus hamberger yang tadi dibelinya

"ako?" byakuya terkejut mendengarnya. mulutnya masih penuh dengan melirik kardus besar disampingnya

"kou jangaon komentaor?" mata ungunya melotot pada byakuya tapi mulutnya penuh dan tetap mengunyah makanan

"baik,baik" byakuya mengangguk – angguk semangat

**Apartemen orihime-Seoul, pukul 00.00 malam**

"aku pulang dulu" ichigo berpamitan pada orihime yang mengantarnya kedepan pintu apartemen.

"hati – hati. Sepertinya mau akan dingin sekali" orihime agak sedikit khawatir.

" malam" ichigo tersenyum.

orihime memandangi ichigo yang sedang berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang apartemen lewat jendela kamarnya.

"ichigo" bisiknya pelan. Sepertinya dia tak mau ditinggalkan ichigo terpecah setelah hujan turun dari langit dimalam musim dingin ini.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan tak memikirkan hujan di musim dingin ini. Pikiranya menerawang jauh. Tiba –tiba saja dia berbalik lalu berlari kembali menuju apartemen orihime. orihime juga berfikir untuk menyusul ichigo. Setelah berbelok dia bertemu wanita yang ingin sekali dipeluknya erat – mereka saling bertemu.

"ichigo" bisik orihime

"orihime" bisik ichigo

Tubuh mereka saling berdekapan kuat, walau badai akan datang mereka tak akan terpisahkan. Hujan musim dingin malah membuat mereka menjadi hangat.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, orihime" bisik ichigo ditelinga gadis itu

Orihime melepaskan pelukannya dari ichigo. Dan memandang dalam – dalam mata pemuda yang memeluknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, ichigo"

Ichigo menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diwajah orihime. Bibir mereka saling bertautan. Mereka merasakan kehangatan sentuhan lembut pada bibir masing – berusaha tak membuat orihime kesakitan karena ciuman agresifnya. Begitu pula orihime yang menikmati setiap gerak lidah ichigo didalam mulutnya. Lama mereka berciuman. sepertinya mereka hanya perlu satu saluran nafas saja. Hujan yang turun tak membuat mereka kedinginan malah sebaliknya menjadi hangat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Taman, pukul 13.00**

Orihime membawa sebuah tas piknik besar yang terbuat dari rotan. Ichigo yang melihatnya dari jauh melambai padanya. Orihime menunjukan bawaannya. Ichigo mengangguk dan memegangi perutnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia lapar sekali.

"oishi?" tanya orihime pada ichigo yang duduk didepannya sedang melahap onigiri buatannya. onigiri isi buah plam ditambah saus sambal dan tomat juga pasta kacang merah.

"enak,enak" ichigo mengangguk – angguk

"apakah onigiri buatanku enak, senior kim?" tanya orihime pada atasan ichigo itu

"enak sekali" senior kim meyakinkan orihime. setelah orihime berpaling senior kim mengeluarkan onigiri yang ada dimulutnya itu.

Padahal makanan yang dibuat orihime rasanya aneh sekali. Bukan seperti onigiri, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – tak karuan. Para kru akan bilang enak kalau orihime melihat mereka. dibelakang orihime mereka memasang wajah menyedihkan karena rasa makanan yang aneh orihime atas reaksi masakannya memang terbukti. Orihime melihat salah seorang kru memakan onigiri buatannya dan mengeluarkan kembali. Sedih rasanya tapi, setelah melihat ichigo malah melahap habis onigiri buatannya dan berkata "besok buatkan lagi ya" hatinya merasa hangat.

**Apartemen ichigo, pukul 19.00**

"kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya byakuya pada adik kesayangannya

"kau mengusirku, _oppa_?" rukia melirik tajam

" hanya takut kau jatuh jika memanjat gerbang asrama lagi" byakuya mengusap – usap kepala rukia

"_oppa_, apa aku pantas untuk berbuat jahat pada Inoue?" rukia memicingkan matanya

" apa?apa dia pernah jahat padamu?" Byakuya tertawa renyah

" merebut ichigo dari ku" rukia cemberut

"apa kau pernah dengar ichigo mengatakan 'aku cinta kau rukia'?"

"belum" rukia menggeleng

" belum ada kata resmi untukmu dan untuknya. Ichigo bebas memilih siapa saja kan?" byakuya berkata dengan sangat bijaksana

"kau membela aku adik kandungmu atau perempuan jalang itu?" rukia menggebrak meja dan pergi begitu saja

"heeh,rumit sekali cinta itu ya" byakuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

**Apartemen orihime-Seoul, pukul 22.00**

Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tersenyum melihat ichigo sepertinya gelisah sekali ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan, ichigo?" orihime selangkah maju mendekati ichigo dan memandang wajahnya

" sangat berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri janji" suaranya begitu dalam dan sedikit berteriak

"aku juga mencintaimu dan aku percaya pekerjaanmu sangat berat" orihime tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada ichigo dan mencium lembut bibir ichigo

"selamat malam" orihime berjalan melewati gerbang dan melambaikan tangan pada ichigo

Ichigo membalas lambaian orihime dan dia tetap berdiri sampai dia melihat lampu kamar apartemen orihime menyala lalu pergi.

**Apartemen ichigo, pukul 23.30 malam**

Setelah mandi dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur kemudian matanya mulai terpejam.

"hei,kau sudah pulang?" tanya byakuya yang bangun dari tidurnya

"emm" jawab ichigo seadanya karena dia juga sangat lelah

"tadi ibumu seluruh keluargamu akan datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu" byakuya masih sedikit ngelindur –_antara tidur dan tidak tidur_-

"jam berapa?" tanya dia harus merapihkan semua properti film-nya agar tidak ketahuan – bisa kena penggal kepalanya.

"barangkali sore"

"baiklah masih bisa beres – beres" ichigo menarik selimutnya hingga dada dan berfikir bagaimana besok kalau orang tuanya bertemu orihime.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Restoran, pukul 17.00**

"ini hadiah untuk mu" orihime menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru pada ichigo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya

" ini?" tanya ichigo sambil membuka pita yang melingkari kotak biru itu

"mudah – mudahan kau suka" orihime sedikit cemas

Sebuah benda seperti teropong tapi ini sedikit kecil gunanya untuk mengukur sudut setiap penempatan kamera dalam sutradara profesional menggunakan benda itu untuk melihat sudah pas atau belum kamera yang ingin mengambil sebuah objek.

"aku sangat menyukainya, orihime" sambil mencoba hadiah dari orihime –_seperti orang sedang meneropong_-

"aku takut kalau ketempatmu bertemu dengan rukia" wajahnya berubah sendu

"rukia..dia baik mengapa kau takut?"

"kau lelaki tak ada perasaan seperti kan wanita. jadi aku tahu kalau dia juga suka dengan mu" orihime cemberut

"hahaha" ichigo tertawa senang ternyata orihime cemburu

"tapi aku suka dengan lelaki sepertimu" orihime menggenggam tangan ichigo

**Apartemen ichigo, pukul 18.30 malam**

Rukia dan byakuya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun ichigo. Hari ini rukia masak seluruh makanan kesukaan ichigo. byakuya melihat adiknya yang dari tadi siang memasang wajah masam.

"kau bisa tersenyum kan?" byakuya menyikut rukia yang sedang menata piring

"hii" rukia tersenyum memperlihatkan semua giginya

"ah..itu bukan senyum terbaik adikku yang cantik" byakuya sedikit menarik pipi rukia membentuk senyum. Lalu rukia memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya "kau puas" gentak rukia

"kau bisa menerima inoue kan?jangan membuat suasana jadi tak enak" byakuya mengelus kepala gadis berambut hitam itu

"aku mengerti,_oppa_" rukia tersenyum

"aku datang" teriak seorang lelaki dibarengi dengan terbukanya pintu apartemen

" kurosaki" byakuya tersentak

" anakku yang tampan itu bersembunyi?hahaha" isshin-ni memukul – mukul pundak byakuya lalu memeluk rukia. Nyonya kurosaki, karin dan yuzu menyusul dibelakangnya

"di..dia belum pulang" byakuya memegangi pundaknya yang dipukul terlalu bersemangat

"kemana anak kan hari ulang tahunnya" isshin-ni berjalan menuju bagian meja komputer ichigo.

"suamiku" panggil nyonya kurosaki pelan

"lihat ini dia masih ingin membuat film" tangan isshin-ni memegang sebuah kaset rekaman video dan terlihat juga disana sebuah sekenario kaset rekaman video itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

"suamiku tenang" nyonya kurosaki mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus – elus punggung isshin-ni

Semua yang ada disana jadi diam membeku karena kemarahan Isshin-ni.

"aku pulang.."suara ichigo melumerkan kebekuan.

Ichigo pulang dengan wajah tersenyum sambil menggandeng orihime disampingnya. wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat sebuah kaset rekaman video tergeletak dibawah lantai kayu.

"koniciwa?" sapa orihime dengan sedikit membungkukan badan

Suasana jadi bertambah kaku setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Tuan Kurosaki sangat marah sampai – sampai tak mau makan. Semua makanan yang ada dimeja makan tak ada yang mau menyentuhnya. Kalau Isshin-nii sudah marah tak ada yang berani berbicara. Walau Isshin-nii berkepribadian sangat menyenangkan, dirinya sudah mengatakan tidak boleh jangan pernah itu membuat hatinya yang harusnya menyenangkan buat ichigo menjadi hal buruk bagi semua duduk berhadapan diam dan dan rukia hanya tertunduk. Karin, yuzu dan nyonya kurosaki saling berpandangan. Ichigo terdiam tapi tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam dan jempolnya mengelus-elus lembut tangan kanan mungil orihime yang diletakan diatas pahanya dibalik meja makan.

"siapa namamu?" tanya nyonya kurosaki tersenyum

"a..ku Inoue orihime" orihime menjawabnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"aku ingin bicara denganmu diluar, ichigo" isshin-nii bangkit dari duduknya "aku permisi sebentar nona inoue" lanjut isshin-nii lalu pergi begitu saja keluar pintu apartemen. Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada orihime lalu mengikuti ayahnya keluar apartemen.

"silahkan dimakan, inoue" rukia menyandingkan makanan kehadapan orihime

"terimakasih" jawabnya pelan tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun makanan itu

"apa kau orang jepang?" tanya nyonya kurosaki

" orang jepang" orihime mengangguk

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"dia bekerja sebagai pemandu wisata di Seoul" byakuya menyambar jawaban yang dilontarkan untuk orihime. kaki rukia menginjak kaki byakuya supaya tidak ikut campur

"kau pemandu wisata?" nyonya kurosaki sepertinya terkejut lalu mengerutkan dahinya

**Taman dekat apartemen, pukul 20.00**

Ayah dan anak yang belum saling berbicara duduk di bangku taman ditemani angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sesekali ichigo melirik pada orang yang ada disampingnya.

"kenapa kau hanya diam merasa bersalah?" gentak Isshin-nii "tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya kau hanya ingin berpangku tangan saja padaku?" gentaknya lagi

"aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan" suaranya pelan tapi begitu dalam

"kau belum memiliki anak. Pastinya kau akan kecewa jika anakmu yang kau harapkan menjadi yang terbaik akan melakukan tindakan bodoh sepertimu. tidak patuh pada kata orang tua" lanjutnya lagi "dan perempuan itu?" Isshin menggelengkan kepalanya sepertinya dia benar – benar kecewa

"Inoue, wanita yang baik _appa_" ichigo meyakinkan ayahnya

" tak mau tahu aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan teman lebih baik dari pada perempuan itu" Isshin bangun dari bangku taman itu dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut orange itu berdiri dan berteriak "maaf untuk hal ini Isshin-nii aku tak bisa melepaskannya" . Isshin-nii berhenti mendengarkan lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada anak laki – laki kesayangannya.

**Apartemen orihime-Seoul, pukul 21.30**

Ternyata orihime kembali keapartemennya sendiri tanpa diantar oleh ichigo. Ketika dia pulang ichigo masih berbicara dengan ayahnya. Angin musim dingin mengguncangkan kaca jendela kamar apartemen ingin sekali melihat keluar jendela. Benar saja seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam berjalan mendekati gerbang apartemennya. Dilihatnya kearah kamar apartemen orihime di lantai dua. mata coklatnya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik dengan wajah sendu sedang melambai padanya dan dengan tangannya membuat aba – aba menyuruhnya untuk menutup gorden kamarnya sepertinya dia turun menemui ichigo.

"maafkan aku" ichigo langsung memeluk orihime erat

"tidak apa – apa" orihime melepaskan pelukan dari ichigo

"apa kau lapar?tadi kau belum kenyang makannya" ichigo membelai wajah orihime

"kau kena masalah?" tanya orihime

" urusanku dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mu" pemuda bermata coklat itu mengecup kening wanita berambut orange semu yang ada dihadapannya lalu menggandengnya menuju restoran.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Bis tour, pukul 11.30**

"_nandaimon_ adalah salah satu tempat bersejarah bagi warga Korea. Tempat ini sering sekali digunakan untuk syuting. Apa kalian tahu drama Princess Hours?beberapa adegannya menggunakan salah satu bagian diruangan ini" orihime memberi penjelasan pada wisatawan yang ada didalam bis

"wah...lihat disana ada yang syuting" tunjuk salah satu dari puluhan wisatawan jepang itu

Mata abu –abunya langsung melihat keluar jendela bis. Benar saja banyak orang sedang mengerubungi tempat itu dan orihime melihat kepala berwarna orange sedang termenung sepertinya hidupnya sangatlah berat. Dia harus memilih menjadi sutradara, dokter atau hidup bersama orihime.

**Apartemen ichigo, pukul 23.00 malam**

"maafkan aku. hari ini aku tak menemanimu" suara wanita diujung telepon terdengar serak

"tidak lelah "

"apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya orihime

"kira – kira dua hari setelah selesai aku akan mengajakmu pergi ketempat dimana kau belum pernah kunjungi di Korea. Aku akan mengajakmu makan dan berbelanja di _hongdae, namdaemun, _atau _insandong_.kau mau?"

"emm" orihime mengannguk setuju

"ya mau tidur dulu lelah sekali hari juga istirahat jangan memikirkan yang bukan urusanmu._good night_ " ichigo menutup handpone-nya. Disebrang sana orihime pun menutup handphone-nya lalu memandanginya sepertinya ichigo tahu bahwa dia memang sedang memikirkan masalah yang dihadapi kekasihnya

"kau belum tidur, kepala jeruk?" byakuya memecahkan lamunan ichigo yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Tempat tidur mereka bersebrangan hanya saja dipisahkan oleh dua meja belajar milik byakuya dan ichigo.

" kau belum tidur?" mata coklatnya melirik byakuya

"aku mau menyampaikan pesan ayahmu" byakuya bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dibangku meja belajarnya.

"pesan?" ichigo mengerutkan dahinya

"kau boleh memilih film tapi kau harus meninggalkan orihime" byakuya begitu serius membicarakan hal ini bagaimanapun ini menyangkut temannya ichigo dan adiknya rukia

"mengapa orang tua itu membuat pilihan yang membingungkan" ichigo terlihat memijat – mijat keningnya

"aku bukan mau ikut campur tapi kalau film yang kau tahu kan pilihannya?"

Byakuya kembali ketempat tidurnya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memejamkan mata. Pemuda berambut orange itu hanya tertunduk tanpa membalas apa yang dikatakan byakuya.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Pelabuhan, pukul 19.00 malam**

"" senior kim berteriak. Dia adalah sutradara film yang ceritanya ditulis ichigo

"_komawo ne_ atas ilmu yang kau berikan, senior kim" ichigo membungkuk

"sama – sama. Kau asisten sutradara dan penulis yang hebat" senior kim menepuk pundak ichigo

"Kurosaki, itu pacarmu datang" panggil seorang kru memberitahu

Ichigo melihat kearah yang ditunjuk orang itu dan disana orihime sedang berdiri melambaikan tanganya pada ichigo. Si kepala jeruk berlari mendekatinya lalu mencium kening orihime.

"sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"tidak" orihime menggelengkan kepalanya

"tunggu sebentar ya aku berpamitan dulu" ichigo membelai lembut wajah pemilik rambut orange semu itu lalu pergi berlari kembali ke tempat syuting

**(**_**flas back **_**)**

_**Coffee prince cafe, pukul 17.00 sore**_

"_**mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" byakuya menggoda orihime yang duduk dihadapannya**_

"_**hee" kening orihime mengerut **_

"_**hanya bercanda hahaha...aku tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh mu dan ichigo" byakuya menyeruput cappuccino-nya yang baru saja diantar pelayan cafe**_

"_**apa hubunganku dan ichigo tak direstui oleh orang tuanya?" wajahnya cemas sekali**_

"_**harusnya kau tahu kalau ayahnya berharap dia bisa menjadi penerusnya menjadi dokter atau memberi pilihan jika dia ingin menjadi sutradara dia harus meninggalkanmu" byakuya memandang dalam – dalam wajah gadis itu terlihat mata kelabunya berkaca – kaca lalu meneteslah air mata. Byakuya hanya diam menunggu apa reaksi dari orihime setelah diberi tahu tentang masalah ichigo.**_

"_**ne..kau merayu kakakku juga ya?" seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata ungu berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka duduk**_

"_**apa?" orihime menghapus air matanya dan melihat ke sosok perempuan itu**_

"_**hanya bercanda!" **sepertinya adik kakak ini senang membuat orang jantungan** rukia menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk disebelah kakaknya**_

"_**ichigo memilih akan melepaskan film setelah semuanya selesai" mata ungunya menyiratkan rasa iri**_

"_**kenapa harus begitu?" wajahnya menjadi tambah sendu saja**_

"_**kau bodoh atau apa melakukan itu karena berkorban demi kau orihime" rukia membentaknya**_

"_**demi aku..." bisik orihime**_

Orihime teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh byakuya dan rukia tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapi kejauhan dia melihat ichigo berjalan kearahnya tersenyum begitu berfikir apakah nantinya akan tetap melihat senyumnya lagi setiap hari sepanjang hidupnya.

"kita mau kemana?" orihime mengulurkan tangannya

"kita makan masakan jepang bagaimana mau?" tawar ichigo yang membalas uluran tangan orihime lalu menggenggamnya berjalan menuju restoran jepang favoritnya.

**Ilsan Lake Park, pukul 22.00 malam**

Dipinggir danau pemuda berambut orange duduk berdampingan dengan wanita berambut senja. Masing - masing tangan mereka memegang segelas kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh karena dinginnya malam musim dingin.

"apa kau akan menerimaku apa adanya,orihime?"

"emm" orihime memandang pemuda itu dan mengangguk

"apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku seumur aku tidak punya apa – apa?"

" mencintaimu" jawab orihime dan mengangguk lagi

"kau benar – benar mencintaiku ya" ichigo lalu mencium bibir orihime lembut rasa manis kopi yang diminum orihime masih terasa dibibirnya

"ichigo..." orihime ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya tetang pilihan ichigo nantinya. Tapi dia takut ichigo marah

"ya" jawab ichigo

mata coklatnya menusuk kedalam mata kelabu orihime sehingga orihime ragu mengatakannya. sepertinya dia akan memberanikan diri agak hal ini tidak membebaninya.

"kenapa kau harus lari dari apa yang selama ini kau inginkan?" orihime menelan ludahnya sepertinya dia sudah membuka ikatan tali yang menggantung lehernya

"apa maksudmu?"

" menginginkan dirimu menjadi seorang pembuat ,kenapa kau meninggalkan film?seharusnya orang tuamu tak menyulitkan hidupmu memberikan pilihan yang bodoh seperti ini" mata abu – abunya berkaca – kaca

"kau yang bodoh. ini bilang kau jangan sudah memutuskan yang terbaik untuk diriku dan masa apa salahnya jika orang tuaku memikirkan masa depanku juga hah?" gentaknya. lalu melanjutkan dengan nada semakin keras "aku tahu kau bebas menentukan pilihan hidupmu karena kau tak punya siapa – siapa lagi yang akan melihat masa depanmu kan?"

"bukan itu hanya harus tetap fokus pada apa yang kau lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau sanggup menjalankan yakin satu persatu kau sanggup mewujudkannya" air mata menetes begitu saja dari balik mata bulatnya.

"kenapa kau harus ada dihadapanku lagi?kenapa kau harus di Seoul?kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?kenapa aku harus memilihmu?kau bisa menjelaskan?" gentak ichigo lagi sambi meremas gelas kopi yang ada ditangannya hingga hancur. Orihime kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar apa yang diutarakan ichigo.

"kau membuat hatiku sakit sekali, ichigo" orihime berdiri memandang tangan ichigo yang memerah karena panasnya kopi tadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantunya merawat tangan kekasihnya sudah terlanjur sakit hati orihime pergi begitu saja kembali keapartemennya.

**Apartemen orihime-seoul, pukul 23.30**

Kakinya sepertinya tak kuat menaiki setiap anak tangga yang akan masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan ichigo padanya beberapa jam yang matanya terus menetes sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke pintu apartemen lalu mendudukan dirirnya dilantai kayu apartemennya dan mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya dan menekan _personal contect_ yang tertulis tatsuki-chan.

**_terdengar lagu alone dari aqua timez sebagai nada sambung, ini band favorit tatsuki_**

"mosi-mosi tatsuki disini" suara dari seberang sana menjawab.

"tatsuki..." suara yang parau seperti sedang menangis.

"kau tidak apa – apa, hime-chan?" nada tanya terdengar kuwatir.

"tidak aku hanya sangat baik – baik saja bagaimana kabarmu?maaf meneloponmu hampir tengah malam begini" orihime berusaha memperdengarkan suara yang riang seperti biasanya.

"aku juga belum tidur kok sedang menonton _26 hours/day_.aku sangat tahu tidak aku sudah putus loh dengan sekarang aku dekat dengan ingat dia kan teman kita waktu SMA?" sepertinya tatsuki tak merasa sedih setelah putus dari ishida malah merasa senang

"aku ingat dia lelaki yang kenapa kau bisa putus dengan sikaca mata itu?"

"alasan yang jauh, _long distance_ tak sanggup melanjutkan perlu banyak biaya jika ingin dasar pelit saja dia" suaranya terdengar jadi kesal

"hehe..kau sabar ya" orihime menenangkan

"kau enak orihime bisa beruntung bekerja ke Seoul lalu kau bertemu lagi dengan si kepala jeruk berandal memang ditakdirkan berasama,orihime" terdengar seperti iri

" juga bisa beruntung kalau dia memang jodohmu" padahal kalau tatsuki tahu apa yang sedang dihadapi orihime pastinya tatsuki akan datang ke Seoul menemuinya dan menghajar ichigo habis – habisan.

"kau tidak ada masalahkan dengan kurosaki kan?" nada bicaranya sedikit mengancam

"hehe..tidak ada masalah akan pulang untuk liburan besok apa aku boleh menginap di rumahmu tatsuki?" orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tentu saja kau boleh menginap perlu aku jemput ke bandara?"

"tidak..tidak perlu biar aku bisa sendiri" pinta orihime

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau"

"ya sudah tatsuki-chan aku mau mengemas baju dulu untuk "

"dahh" tatsuki menutup telpon genggamnya

Orihime berjalan meraih koper besarnya yang ada disamping lemari pakaian lalu mengemas pakaiannya.

~ oOo ~


	26. Chapter 26

Sebelumnya tata-chan mau ucapin "**terima kasih, arigatou gozaimas, gamsa hamnida**" terutama untuk yang me-review fanfic tata-chan. *tata-chan membungkuk*

Tata-chan jadi tambah termotivasi untuk membuat karya fanfic yang lebih baik !(0)

**Neriel-Chan,** salam kenal (^o^).terima kasih sudah mau add tata-chan.

**rin kage no kurokaze,** "gamsa hamnida" udah baca fanfic tata-chan.

**uchihyuu nagisa,** "arigatou gozaimas" udah nge-review setiap chapter yang tata-chan buat.

Sebenernya Tata-chan kaget banget setelah tata-chan liat hasil fanfic yang di publish ternyata kata-katanya ada yang hilang tapi itu bukan kesalahan tata-chan loh*membela diri (T~T)* jadi kenapa ya ada yang tau gak?kurang jeli nge-edit nih...

**Chapter 26**

**Kantor tour, pukul 15.00**

Seorang perempuan berbisik pada atasannya menunjuk kearah pintu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange membawa seikat bunga lilii putih lalu membungkukan diri ketika wanita memakai blezer coklat dan rok senada itu itu atasan orihime di kantor tour itu.

" kurosaki ichigo,aku ingin bertemu inoue dia sedang mengantar wisatawan?" mata coklatnya sedikit melirik – lirik ruangan itu lalu lanjut berbicara "kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan padanya" matanya melirik bunga yang dibawanya lalu tersenyum

"apa kau tidak tahu kalau tadi pagi nona inoue sudah mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke urusan keluarga yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan katanya" wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya

"ke Jepang" gumamnya pelan kemudian dia berpamitan dengan sedikit membungkuk dan pergi keluar kantor itu menuju apartemen orihime

**Rumah tatsuki, pukul 19.00**

"wah...aku senang kau kembali ke Jepang" tatsuki memeluk tubuh orihime sangat kuat seperti rasa rindu yang tak terbendung

"apa pekerjaanmu lancar?" tanya orihime

" lagi aku mau dipromosikan menjadi wakil menejer loh" matanya mengedip – ngedip seraya tersenyum "kau bagaimana?bahasa korea mu sudah bertambah baik belum?" lanjut tatsuki

"sepertinya aku akan menetap di Jepang mulai hari ini" wajahnya sendu

"kau serius?apa kau ada masalah dengan tempatmu bekerja?" tanya tatsuki penasaran hingga dia harus duduk menempel pada orihime

" sudah bosan di Seoul" orihime memalingkan wajahnya

"aku tahu kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengan si kepala jeruk tampang berandal itu ya?" tatsuki meraih wajah orihime hingga wajahnya dengan wajah orihime dekat sekali

"aku juga sudah menyudahi hubunganku dengannya" air matanya menetes melewati pipi halusnya

"akan ku hajar dia jika dia kemari" kemarahannya berkobar – kobar seperti api mungkin tak bisa dipadamkan dengan air

"aku berfikir kalau aku tidak akan berpisah lagi dengannya untuk yang kedua kali" orihime menaruh wajahnya dipelukan tatsuki

"sudahlah kan cantik masih banyak lelaki yang mau dengan mu" tatsuki menghibur orihime yang semakin kencang mengelus – elus punggung orihime untuk menenangkannya

**Apartemen orihime-seoul, pukul 19.30**

Pemuda berambut orange itu hanya duduk terdiam didepan pintu apartemen apa yang dia katakan kemarin. air matanya tak terbendung untuk menangisi kepergian orihime ke dia tidak perlu berkata yang menyakiti hati wanita yang wanita keluar dari pintu kamar apartemen yang berada tepat didepan kamar apartemen orihime lalu masuk kembali dan keluar terdapat sebuah kertas dan topi berwarna putih bertuliskan NY.

"apa kau kurosaki ichigo?" tanya orang tua itu

"" matanya merah karena menangis

"ini ada titipan dari nona inoue" orang tua itu memberikan surat dan topi pada ichigo yang masih tetap duduk

"komawo"

Wanita itu kembali lagi kedalam memperhatikan kertas itu berdoa dalam hatinya semoga bukan kata perpisahan yang kertas putih perlahan – lahan tulisan kanji terukir disana.

_**Maafkan aku...**_

_**Maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa pamit pertama kali kita bertemu lagi setelah dua tahun kau meninggalkanku. Aku berdoa agar kau tidak akan meninggalkanku percaya kau sanggup mencintaiku dan melindungiku.**_

_**Setiap malam aku memohon pada Tuhan agar kau selalu menjadi cinta dimana saja aku hidup untuk berpuluh – puluh kali takdir berkata lain mungkin ini yang terbaik yang diberikan berarti kita berpisah kau bukan siapa – siapa lagi adalah teman hidup terbaikku yang pernah ku terlalu baik untukku.**_

_**Aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat untukku dan semoga kau juga tidak menyesali apa yang pernah kulakukan merasa semuanya menyenangkan.**_

_**Sayonara**_

Pada kertas itu terdapat bercak tinta yang lumer karena air mata orihime yang jatuh ketika menulis surat perisahan surat itu hingga matanya memandangi topi putih yang penuh kenangan itu.


End file.
